Wicked Queen
by SilentRefrain
Summary: Sarah's band, 'Wicked Queen' is pretty popular in the Aboveground. When Jareth finds out that her influence extends to even the Underground, and his own subjects, how will he react? Her songs are a challenge, her body an enticement... What's a King to do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, or any of the characters or scenes that may have been quoted. The only original items in this story are the characters I added from my own mind, and the situations and places that I created to add to Jim Henson's wonderfully warped little Labyrinth.

**Chapter One**

The room was full of smoke, it only served to make the light look solid as it flashed from green to gold to orange, then into deep, mellow blue. Rock and roll blared over the stereo system, the sound of the wailing guitar loud enough that it cleared the noise from the crowd with ease. No simple feat, since the patrons tonight swelled into the high hundreds. No less than three hundred by the door count.

The walls were dark wood, with metal accents tossing lights back into the crowd. The ceiling was rife with neon lights, long lines racing across the ceiling like neon madness come to life. It was brilliant, making one dizzy. The scent of bodies pressed together and the heavy hand used to apply perfume only served in addition.

Bartenders scurried around, chewing bright pink bubble gum with an open mouth, winking and teasing patrons as they took orders for drinks and meals. When they sashayed off it was in leather skirts with their towering heels catching and holding the glare of the ever-changing lights. Their hair was teased, their make-up was applied without thought, and their eyes were hungry.

It was perfect.

"What are you thinking, Sarah, you know we aren't ready for something like this!" Deborah looked more than nervous, her bright pink dress and little orange baby-doll ribbons making her look like a young woman lost. She looked too young and far too innocent to be in this place. She smoothed back fly-away dyed-orange hair, torn between inspecting her reflection and the huge, writhing mass outside the curtains.

"We're here, Debbi, either we go out and try, or we leave and give up." The male voice behind her made Deborah jump, her cinnamon colored eyes wide in shock. A smile lit her face when she saw who it was.

"Tyler!" Her voice was a squeal as she threw her arms around his neck. Tyler let her cling as he checked the amplifier for his guitar and the connection to his wicked, scaled green guitar. It was all fabric and sequins. It would have looked at home in sewing class, but no one questioned him. At 6'3 he was taller than the rest of the Senior class, and rarely spoke. He was Native American, though he snorted at the term. He was American, he said, plain and simple. Still, his long black hair and dark, smooth skin told the tale for him. Tyler, or 'Dragon', as he was referred to in the business, nodded once at Sarah.

Deborah had removed herself from his person, but only for a moment. She was, once again, checking her reflection.

Sarah drummed her nails against the bass guitar, cringing at the color. Bright neon orange. Debbi's guitar was not a sight one could miss, no matter how hard they tried. A slight crash made everyone wince. Debbi cursed under her breath, wiping up the now-smeared lipstick she had been applying. The dark-haired lead-singer tapped her black nails again on the bass in irritation. Dragon looked over his shoulder with a dark scowl at the source.

"Sorry…" James brushed his short hair back again with jittery hands. He was decent at the drums, and he was Deborah's younger brother, or else he wouldn't have been invited to come. He knew it, and tried to make himself as invisible as possible. He reclaimed the pedal, which had been the cause of the distraction, and took a few calming breaths.

Watching from her position in the wings, Sarah inspected him with third-person detachment. He was attractive enough. His hair was soft, brown-red, and wavy. It was cut short, in the style favored by the wealthy upper class. Where Deborah had rebelled, he had excelled.

His eyes were hazel. She wrinkled her nose at the term. They were red-brown too, except when he smiled or laughed. Then one could see the green. She had been the first to point it out to him, she recalled, with a small smirk.

Her smirk disappeared, however, with the presence of the stage manager for the club. He was round, balding, and looked almost twice his age. His hair--what little of it there as--was greasy, laying lifelessly against pale skin. His eyes were hidden behind thick shades, even in the darkness of the club.

"Wicked Queen?" His voice was deep, congested and harsh in scorn. Behind the large frame of the drums James laughed quietly. It had been his idea, a way to tease Sarah. The rest of the group, rather than teasing him like they usually would have, agreed with snickers of pleasure. Sarah had been livid for weeks, but by then the name had caught on. They even had a decent fan-base here with them to support the band tonight.

"That's us." Sarah stepped out of the shadows and the man took a step back, his chest puffing up a little.

He nodded, a fake smile spreading over his lips. "Right, great. Be ready in two." He waddled away, scratching the back of his head.

"Wow Sarah…" Debbi was no longer inspecting herself, but rather the darker, taller female. She took in the heeled boots that ended just above the knee, the dark green leggings, the jumper-suit that was cut shorter than decent shorts should be… The shirt was dark green silk, and it didn't conceal her chest so much as emphasize it. With her long, dark hair spilling around her and her eyeliner dark, Sarah looked every inch of a man's hot dream. "You look..."

"Thanks Debbs. Let's hope they're distracted enough not to notice you're limp bass playing." The taunt didn't go unanswered, and as Deborah took up the large guitar, she shot Sarah a scowl, and stuck out her tongue, almost losing her gum in the process.

Dragon tugged on his tight black pants, and then at his tight-fitting green shirt. Behind the drums, James was busy reminding himself to focus on the drums rather than the appealing view of Sarah's rear end. Their cue came, and the curtains came up around them.

Sarah stood, center stage, her hair wild around her pale face, her chin tilted up in defiance. In one hand was a microphone, and in the other was a piece of metal Dragon had made into a crown and then spray painted. It suited well enough. The audience liked the visual. Their fans started chanting 'All Hail', over and over again. Soon it was taken up, and the drums began a soft, slow rhythm. Alone, with only the steady beat, Dragon started his opening solo.

It was smooth and low, and it made Sarah's blood throb in her veins. Just as it was supposed to. The crowd grew quiet as the solo continued, singing out loudly in the now-quiet room. She lifted the microphone to her lips, and the drums picked up. Like a match struck, the bass came in, and the beat doubled it's pace.

"Into the night you carried me, and oh, you promised me the world… Said take my hand and be my queen my wicked, wicked little girl…" Her voice was perfect, syllables sharp, voice strong. She took three decisive, even steps back, and smiled. The crowd loved it.

She laid the crown on the mic-stand, now right beside her. To her left Dragon was moving around the front of the stage, hitting power chords and shooting the ladies very sexy, masculine glances. His innocent counter-part, Debbi kicked her bass in a circle as she shimmied a little, her bright pink a wonderful splash of color.

"Well here I am, here I am, here I am, catch me if you can. Oh, oh, catch me if you can!" She stepped forward, hair flying back, even as she knelt to touch the hands of the reaching crowd members. The band was hitting every note, carrying the chorus as high as they could, riding the melody hard. Dragon was wonderful, a little part of her mind admitted, even as she shook her shoulders, giving just a glimpse of flesh. She stood again smoothly and turned in a quick circle, leaning into Debbi's space before striding into Dragon's. They played it up, the battle of their instrument and her voice.

"Yeah here I am, here I am, bold and brave, without a plan. Come my King, sweep me away, but have me back before the day… Before the day is through. Before your Wicked little Queen is tired of you…"

The drums fired, a small solo, enough time for Dragon to breathe before the next flash of screaming, wailing strings.

"You never come to me, you never answer when I call. Did you mean those words you said, or were they just painted dreams after all? And how I craved to see your face and feel your touch… but you can't hear me anyways, and I think I've said too much…"

Debbi popped her gum, and Dragon jumped into his solo, a longer version of the opening. It was going so well, Sarah thought, staying in character. She took her seat on one of the larger drums. She closed her eyes a moment, leaning forward as she sang into the microphone, for all of them, and for none of them.

"Well here I am, here I am, here I am, catch me if you can. Oh, oh, catch me if you can!" She crossed her legs, and leaned back, mirroring a pose long-forgotten by a man she wasn't sure ever existed. Her eyes shot open, narrowed in defiance. "Oh I'm not running, here I stand!"

The solo continued, and the crowd was a mess. They were cat-calling, screaming, and some of them took up the chant again. It was a good show, one so high on energy Sarah almost felt like she was who she pretended to be… a Wicked Queen, waiting to be claimed by her forsaken King.

She stood, and approached center stage again. "You challenged me, and then I spoiled your perfect little world… You offered me your heart, this wicked, wicked little girl…" Debbi was singing back-up, and everything felt _right!_ Sarah knew in that moment, this was her stage. This, not acting.

Everything slowed, as it had in the opening and the bridge. "So offer it again, offer me my every dream. Oh, because I know that thing's aren't always what they seem. And when you return to me you'll get such a surprise; you'll find your wicked little girl is now a wicked queen in your bright eyes. Well here I am, here I am…. Here I am."

The crowd cheered and called, almost drowning out the polite 'thank you' Sarah spoke into the microphone. She whipped the crown off her head, and threw it out into the mass. If Dragon had a complaint she'd pay later. It was right. They surged around it, men and women alike, both genders wanting a little piece of the magic, the fire, that had taken place on-stage.

As they were leaving the stage, the balding manager met them, and stopped them. "No no no, give them an encore! The next band didn't show… And they like you!" His voice, still deep and congested, sounded happier than it should have. When Debbie looked to Sarah for confirmation, she nodded once. They surged back out to the screams of the crowd.

"Play something a little slower. I think 'That's not Fair-y Tale'." Her words were for James and Debbi, Dragon would take his cue from them. It would mean a little break for him. By the sweat running over his face, Sarah could tell it old be a welcome one. He had been running a fever all night, at least now he would be able to claim it was from hard work. The ladies would love it.

* * * *

"What _are_ you listening to?"

Five guilty goblins jumped, two fleeing quickly to the other side of the throne room. One tripped over a chicken on the way, starting a loud bickering match. The remaining three stood with wide eyes, making up reasons why they would have been dancing and trying to imitate the strange music coming from the crystal on the pedestal beside the throne.

The pedestal was aged marble, it's black veins flecked with gold and green. It it's top was a thick swatch of silk, deep and silken emerald green. It was a very comfortable perch for the single crystal ball resting in it's center.

"Well?" His demand made the smallest answer, trembling.

"The crystal, Kingy… It's makin' noise." His face was scrunched, his nose upturned, his eyes tiny. They were almost the size and shape of buttons. They were wonderful at expressing his fear and confusion. For that reason alone Jareth didn't demand a better explanation. With a wave of his gloved hand they were all summarily dismissed.

He lifted the crystal, which was, indeed, making noise. He lifted one arched brow in interest, sitting on his throne and gazing into it's depths a moment.

There were flashing lights, and people. Mortals, to be exact. All of them were cheering and swaying along with the sound--the music--they heard. As he focused, the crystal moved forward, closing in on the stage.

There was a man, his long hair swaying, his tanned skin glistening. It was effective, he thought, listening to the wail of the man's guitar. The drummer was next, though he made a far less impressive picture. His hair was cut shorter, his eyes half-opened as he kept up the rhythm. Next was a girl. She was wearing neon orange and pink, her hair a fluffy ball around her head, her instrument too large for her seemingly frail form. She was an average mortal woman, they were an average band. What then, inspired the fervor in the listeners? And in his own goblins?

And then he heard her voice, and the crystal turned to her. His breath caught at her appearance, and then exited sharply as he heard her bold words. _"Here I am, here I am, I'm not running, here I stand…" _His face darkened, and he snarled. The crystal flew through the air, shattering into a thousand shards as it met the opposite wall.

Goblins fell silent, their faces slack in stupidity or rigid in fear. Their King was livid, furious, and several adjectives that were beyond their vocabulary but not their understanding. Something was very not-good, and it was only going to get worse before it got better. It usually happened that way.

Jareth's nostrils were flared, his eyes bright and wild as he made his orders. "Fetch me Higgle. He will be in the castle at the footholds of the Bog of Eternal Stench. I want him here before dawn." When no one moved, he shot to his feet. "Now!" A trio escaped the room, running eagerly to fetch he Dwarf. Anything to escape their raging King.

"The rest of you… Clean the castle. I want it spotless when I return." He didn't wait for a reply. Sweeping his white feathered cloak around him he let the form and freedom of the Owl overtake him. Screeching, he flew out one of the high windows, making several Goblins cry out in fear.

"Did we do bad?" One asked, his hat askew. He knelt, touching the dust on the wall where the crystal had shattered. "I thought Kingy liked music."

No one could offer him an answer.

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone, this is my second FanFic so I'm still pretty new with the site editing and things. And this site is a little picky about some things, so I just had to re-post my chapter 14 on 'Pale Jewel' like 3 times... yipes! All right everyone please give me some feedback on the music and the story in general, it would be really really helpful since I'm wiriting about a time I wasn't born in yet. lol...

Okay thanks guys, read and review!

-Chaotic Reverie


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, or any of the characters or scenes that may have been quoted. The only original items in this story are the characters I added from my own mind, and the situations and places that I created to add to Jim Henson's wonderfully warped little Labyrinth.**

Chapter Two:

They all stretched out, some with wild, adrenaline filled eagerness, others with drowsy pleasure. The back room was empty but for the members of Wicked Queen, though the crowd outside seemed more than willing to remedy that isolation.

Debbi, jumped in a full circle, singing over and over again the chorus to 'Here I Am.' James smiled widely, ignoring his sister, staring in disbelief at the ceiling fan. He shot a look to Dragon, who was leaning against the only available vending machine, obviously eager to start a conversation. Debbi let out a series of giggles and the collapsed beside where Sarah was lounging on the black couch. Sarah offered her a contented smile, her eyes drifting half-mast.

"Damn soda…" Dragon's mild curse made Debbi laugh some more. Adrenaline spiked within her, and she jumped up again, spinning with her arms spread wide.

"We did wonderful!"

"We did okay, Debbs. Next time we'll do wonderful." James' correction caused his older sister to scowl, buoyancy lost for a moment, no more.

"Next time we might have a real drummer." Her barb hit it's mark, and the siblings started to bicker. It was their forte, arguing. They were masters of that particular art, and practiced regularly so their dubious skills remained well honed.

"Enough." It was Dragon's pained plea that stopped their fight, and Sarah smiled. He fished a med out of his pocket and popped it in his mouth, dry swallowing it. Silence! It was short-lived.

Three sharp knocks came to the door before it opened. The crowd was loud beyond it for the moment it was open. It admitted the large stage manager and another taller, thin man. So this was the record rep, Sarah thought with a sense of detachment. She was always this way after a good show, boneless and content. But for the sake of professionalism she straightened, sitting rather than lounging boneless.

"Wonderful!" The pudgy man's comment made Debbi shoot her younger brother a look of superiority. He rolled his eyes. "Kids this is Eric McMahon, representative for Twisted Media records. He wanted to talk with you. Mr. McMahon, this is Wicked Queen."

The taller man dressed in a cream business suit sat on the edge of the desk and looked them over one by one. He nodded once after eying them all. "Well, you did well tonight. How old are you all?"

"We're all eighteen, except for James. Oh, and Tyler--Dragon-- he's twenty." Dragon nodded once, more interested in the cold soda he had finally managed to open than the executive in front of him. Debbi smiled prettily, doing what she did best. She was staring at him like a pretty, brainless doll. It worked in her favor, and the favor of the band, more times than they could count. She was sharp as a tack.

"Well that makes things easier. I'm prepared to offer you a chance at a deal with Twisted Media--" He was cut short by Debbi's squeak. She clapped a hand over her mouth, and Sarah laughed. It was deep and throaty, far too seductive for a young woman of eighteen. But then again, in this business, things weren't what they seemed. The sultry, sensual lead singer was the main reason Eric was sitting there, so he didn't even raise a brow in question. "We would, of course, expect you to look over the contracts and things, to make sure it was all in order."

"Sar, your Dad is a lawyer, right? He goes to court all of the time." Debbi's observation made the large guitarist snort. "What?" She asked, her eyes wide in innocence.

"At any rate… we want to meet you in the studio in a week's time to see about recording something to pitch to the executives. We would want to start touring right away." He looked directly at the young drummer who, to his credit, looked him in the eye right back without flinching. "Are you graduated?"

"We all are, Sir. I graduated with my sister's class." His voice was sure, steady. Eric admired that.

"That's something, at least. Well, here is my number, if anyone should have any questions, they can reach me here." Debbi took it, her cinnamon eyes batting twice without guile. It made him uneasy. He stood, nodded to the group as a collective whole, and excused himself. The stage manager congratulated them again, and then fled the room.

"Do you have to act so stupid, Debbs?"

"Do you have to _be_ so stupid, James?"

Oh, what she wouldn't give for silence…

* * * *

"It's all in order, Sarah, though I'd recommend looking into this 'Twisted Media'. That's a lot of money for your little band."

"Well we're here, Sir, you can talk to the executive yourself." Beside Sarah, Debbi ratted her hair a little more with her pocket comb. James hung back a little, and Dragon strode slightly ahead, leading the way. She was the one discussing contract details with Mr. Williams, Sarah's father, with complete ease and understanding. He had mentioned that he could use such a competent secretary many times, but the young woman wouldn't be swayed. She was gonna be famous, and nothing less exciting would do.

"Here." Dragon stopped, arms crossed. The building was large, the side of the building made entirely out of dark, reflective glass. 'Twisted Media' was spelled out in thick, winding lettering above the revolving door.

Sarah's Father preceded them into the building. "Thank you, Tyler." Debbi giggled and Tyler snorted. Mr. Williams was never going to call the young man by anything other than his name…

The paperwork was, indeed, in order. They were recorded, then recorded a thousand more times, for good measure. At the end they had seven complete original songs. Debbi was revved, but the rest of the group, especially the ill Dragon, was wilting. It was only then that Eric McMahon informed them to get packed and ready for the tour. They had a week.

* * * *

"Please, please…" The pleas were breathless, and broken, spoken in moans and sighs. The silken sheets sighed against her skin as she writhed. It rasped against his leather pants. "Jareth, please…"

"Yes, say it again. My name…" It was a command, that of a conqueror to his new servants. And like a good servant, she responded.

"Jareth. Jareth! Please?!" Her hands fisted in the sheets, her head tossed from side to side in un-spent pleasure. Her silver-green eyes focused on him, and he turned away a moment, closing his eyes. His lips thinned in anger. He checked the urge to destroy something. No, he would put his energy into something far more gratifying.

He turned his glance back to her, and laid his hands up her skin. He traced her ribs, upward, upward, feathering light strokes until the base of her breasts. She was freckled. Like--

"Damnation."

"Jareth…" Her breath left her in a great 'whoosh', and he cleared his mind. This was his conquest, this blonde Fae. She was eager and responsive. This was what he desired, what he had come here for. Nothing more, nothing less.

She wrapped her bare thighs around him, grinding herself shamelessly against the leather of his pants. She was unaware of his state or disinterest. She didn't even note the lack of a rather necessary bulge. He wasn't even in the slightest bit aroused by her pleas and her thrashing.

He stroked her breasts, then cupped them in his hands. He ran his gloved hands over her, not even caring to touch her flesh with his own. No, it was an intimacy he didn't care to give to a random bedmate he would likely never see again. His thumbs ghosted over puckered crests, and she shivered, arching up in offering. She was beautiful, he noted, distantly.

She pressed against him again, and his body responded to her heat. He could smell her, and he didn't know whether it pleased him or not. It wasn't that it was awkward, no, he was above all a sensual creature. It was more that her scent wasn't deep, and sweet. It didn't call him to her blindly. It just… was. As she just… was.

Without further toying, he unlaced his pants and pressed himself against her wet-heat. She was an inferno of desire, her skin flushed, her hair in damp blonde curls from her exertion. He had been thorough with her, and now she wanted to return the favor. He wasn't so inclined. He had brought her to the peak over and over and over again, releasing her to her pleasure only thrice. This would be the fourth, and still he didn't let her touch his skin. Did not let her ply her womanly skills.

He thrust into her without preamble, and it was enough to bring her to the edge of a final climax. He drove her anticipation on, for hours it seemed, all the while thrusting himself in and out of her velvety sheath. It gripped him tightly, and that alone brought him so far as he had come. The woman simply held no lasting appeal.

When he grew tired of their pairing, he lowered his hand to where they were joined. As he had done countless times over the past few hours, he caressed, pinched, and rubbed that place at the top of her entrance where she needed his touch most. She came undone, and the milking, pulling motion of her body around his released his passion too. She screamed her completion, and he watched her features. When she opened her eyes, the wrong shade of green, he sighed and rose, drawing away from her. He fastened his clothing, straightened his pants, and reached for his cloak again.

"Jareth.. Won't you come back to bed?" Her voice was sleepy, replete. It was the sound of a well-satisfied lover. He knew it well, though it had come from the wrong women over and over these past long years. She took his silence as her answer. "You won't be back, will you?"

"Smart girl, you know better than to ask."

No, no, he would not be back.

He swept the cloak around him again, changing into his Owl form. He flew out her open window and up into the cloudless sky. It was cold flying this high, but he welcomed the distraction. In his mind he could see her, lounging against the drums, her eyes narrowed in defiance. That was the image he had seen a few minutes ago as he found release.

In his ears he could hear her voice. She could sing, he thought with a mental chuckle. He had never heard it, never thought it before. But of course she would sing, his little mortal conqueror. It was just another appealing quality, another little facet of his precious little thing that drew him in and held him captive.

He turned South, toward the edge of his Labyrinth. He decided to go straight to the Tower Room rather than checking in on his Goblin subjects. They didn't deserve another lash from his temper, and he was sure to give them another helping of it if he returned now.

There were only a few questions left in his mind to resolve, and he did his best thinking while in flight. Only one really mattered now. What was he going to do with Sarah Williams? She had to challenge him, that was all there was to it. She had to challenge him, and make a wish. She obviously wrote her own songs, that much was clear from his glimpses in the crystal. He would have smirked if his beak would have allowed. In triumph the Owl swooped low and hooted in vain pleasure. She was going to be his, so much sooner than she could even dream it…

* * * *

They practiced in the garage, Toby sitting on the washing machine, bobbing his head mutely in time. He had once kicked his heel against the metal side too, but Karen had put a stop to that right away. As James worked on a rather tricky bit of drumming Debbi twisted her body, belly-dancing. She kept glancing up to Dragon, hoping to catch his eyes. She didn't, and soon abandoned the tactic.

Sarah was busy studying the tour schedule. They were going to be traveling for a little over two months, and they were set to travel twelve states. It was mind-boggling. The house phone rang, and before she could answer it Debbi snatched it up with a wink. "Williams residence, may I ask the reason for your call?"

Her face went straight, and she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Mr. McMahon, it's Debbi, is everything all right? James, quit that! Mr. McMahon is on the phone! Sorry…" The drumming stopped, and Sarah tilted her head, wondering what made Debbi so tense all of a sudden. "I don't think she'll… no, no, I mean… I'm sure she can have one ready."

She caught Sarah's confused look and paced away, yelping when the phone cord reached it's limit and almost plummeted to the concrete floor below.

"Yes, I've got it. 'I wish'. Not too hard, no, not at all… All right, see you tomorrow Mr. Mc Mahon… thank you. Yes. Good bye."

She let out a grand sigh before she turned back to Sarah, Dragon, and James. "Well, good news and bad news band…"

"What did he want, Debbs? No point winding us around your finger first." James was about to get a retort when Sarah jumped in.

"He's right, you know. You should just tell us. Good news first." Sarah smiled, tying her long hair back. In sweats and a wide-cut shirt she looked nothing like the smoldering temptress that appeared on stage.

"Ok. The executives like our music, and released it to some local stations. Tickets are already being sold, as we speak. We are gonna be well-received, as he put it. Now for the bad news… He wants a love song. Well, the record reps do. They insist on something dark and alluring, something like 'I wish you were here' or 'I wish you were mine'. They do insist on the 'I wish' part. It's a hook, apparently."

"No." Sarah refused flatly. She stood and went toward the back door, but James stood and rounded the drum set, getting in her way.

"What do you mean 'no' Sarah? How hard would it be to write one love song? We can all help you, we've helped you before." His voice was reasonable, and his eyes were expressive. She hated to tell him no, but she had to. Of everyone, James was the hardest to deny. She thought she loved him, once…

"I can't, James. I just… Can't. With that title especially. No I wish. Not going to happen."

"Oh… Sarah… you're still worried about that dream you had in high school?" He opened his arms, and she stepped into them, burying her face in his neck. It was a move of comfort for her rather than romance. She had learned it a long time ago, even though she doubted it was the same for him. "It was a dream, Sar, nothing more."

"The dream about the Goblins?" At Debbi's question Toby clapped and laughed. He scrunched his little face and growled, and Debbi swept him up in her arms, spinning him around. She laughed, and then set him down on the cement floor to walk around on his own.

"No, the dream about the _Goblin King_, right Sarah?" James' voice was slightly bitter. He had loved Sarah for years before she had noticed him, years before she had told him about the dream. They had been talking about seeing each other for about a month before her dream, and it made him feel inadequate still.

She tugged away from him with a sigh. When he would have gone after her he caught the look in his sister's eyes, and stopped himself. You could only chase Sarah so long, Debbi had told him, before you get too tired to stand, let alone chase. Sarah was meant for someone built like a Greek god with twice the charm. James was neither of those things. He was just a boy in love with a girl.

"It happened. I know it did."

"Then why hasn't he come, Sarah?" Dragon's question made her wave her hands in circles, as though she was searching for the right thing to say. In the end she dropped her hands in surrender and sighed. "You called him. We were all here when you wished Debbi to the Goblins."

He and James laughed, but Debbi and Sarah didn't laugh. Instead Debbi gave her friend a one-armed hug. "I believe you, Sarah." And in that moment, she realized that she did. "I've got it. My voice isn't as good as yours, but it isn't terrible. I can do ballads. How about you help me write it, and I'll sing it. You can do backup for me, okay? We can make it a duet."

Sarah chuckled, seeing the trap. "Well, I can't do a duet with you… and James can't carry a tune in a bucket… Dragon, you're a decent singer…"

The taller young man sighed, seeing the looks on both of the women's faces. He knew when he had been outmaneuvered. "Hell…"

* * * *

He put down the phone with a sigh, his hand coming up to his temple to soothe the throbbing there. He took off his glasses and turned to face the man standing in his inner office. "There, I did what you wanted. She'll write the song and have it ready for the first concert."

He sat down in his desk chair, and tried to meet the deep blue depths of the other man's eyes. He eyed the glam-rocker dispassionately, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in his chest. The crystal lay there, innocently between them, the scene still dancing within it's depths.

"Well then, take it."

Eric McMahon reached out, his brown eyes narrowed on the sight within… As his fingers touched the smooth crystal surface he disappeared, leaving behind a light puff of silver-blue glitter.

Jareth took the crystal into his hand, weighed it a moment, and then let it slip between his fingers to shatter on the floor. "Oops…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry to all of you out there waiting on Pale Jewel, but it's coming, I swear. The next chapter is really angst-y, that's all. As for Wicked Queen, please read and review, if you don't tell me what you think then how will I know? O.o**

**-Chaotic Reverie**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, or any of the characters or scenes that may have been quoted. The only original items in this story are the characters I added from my own mind, and the situations and places that I created to add to Jim Henson's wonderfully warped little Labyrinth.

Chapter Three:

"Who are you?" Debbi popped her gum, then ran her hands through her frizzy orange mane, her cinnamon eyes never leaving the woman standing in front of her.

"I'm Rebecca Brice, your Tour Manager. Eric McMahon asked me to meet you here and get you situated with the bus. Your first stop, and your first concert, is tonight in lower New York City." She scanned the crowd, counting heads. "Well, you're all here at least. Come on, this way…

Dragon watched her slim form press forward, dressed immaculately in a dark blue skirt-suit, with her silken brown hair secured at her nape. He recalled the bright intelligence in her up-tilted brown eyes, and smiled. Debbi caught the looks, and decided immediately that she disliked their 'Tour Manager' immensely.

The bus was huge, waiting just outside the doors of 'Twisted Media'. It's sides were teal, with sweeping black streaks and whorls. The band name was written in long, flowing script, a crown hanging from the forward-thrust leg of the 'k'.

Debbi bounced happily in a circle, and Dragon nodded his approval. James was smiling widely, and turned to Sarah to share his pleasure. She was looking out over the pavement, her eyes focused on the trees ringing to local park. He disregarded the white streak in the trees, dismissing the bird as un-important. He nudged Sarah gently once, then again slightly harder.

"Hey, Sarah… earth to Sarah?"

She shook her head and forced a smile. It was clear in his eyes that he knew how forced it truly was. She smiled wider when she saw the bus, but her mind was still on the white barn owl she was sure she had seen in the trees. She knew what that white owl meant. It made her all the more grateful that it was Debbi and not herself singing the new song.

When they all got comfortable on the long bus, she and Debbi settled down to go over the very song she dreaded. Dragon was lounging in his bunk, sleeping off the Nyquil. James was drumming on any available surface, smiling widely at his own internal success.

She and Debbi skimmed over the notes again. Sarah had surprised the entire group by writing the words without thought or pause. They were just there, on the tip of her pen, and the edges of her heart. When she felt secure that she would come to no harm, since she didn't have to sing it herself, the words came easily for her.

Dragon's voice was too stiff, not sensual enough for the caressing tones she wanted. She knew it, but knew there was nothing she could do to help it. The voice she wanted for it was not Dragon's, and it was lost to her. Just like a thousand shards of her own childish crystal-dreams.

"Are you sure about this Sarah? It's a little… bold." Debbi bit her lip, mirroring Sarah's favorite gesture.

"Well if you feel it, really feel it down to your toes, it will be just fine. It's Dragon I'm worried about. I don't think there's a romantic, passionate bone in his over-muscled body." She crossed her arms, leaning back in the bench seat.

"Tyler is passionate and romantic… he just hasn't met the right girl yet. He will though. I just know he will." She fluffed her hair again, and Sarah sighed. Dragon wasn't interested in the slim woman sitting across from her, and nothing she could do would change that. Some things just weren't meant to be.

"Maybe I'll catch a nap before we get there…" Sarah's reverie was cut short by the lurch of the bus as it roared to life and began it's long journey north and west.

"So… do you think we can do it? I mean I know the rest of our music will at least keep them awake. Since we aren't the headlining band we should at least manage to not get booed off… But I'm really worried about the love song." She ran her hands over the lyrics, resting over the title. 'I wish'….

* * * *

He cleared his throat, his mortal guise pleasing him. His dark hair was cropped close to his head, and he had manufactured a few tattoos for his arms and chest. He wore a wide flannel shirt and some 'carpenter's jeans', along with wide, comfortable workman's boots. He looked like several other patrons, a careful blend of them all.

Behind him in the line a woman gabbed loudly to her comrade. "I wonder if they're gonna cover anything from the Cranberries?"

"Nah…" Her blonde companion shook her head, applying a second layer of orange lipstick. "They don't cover other bands. Guess it's policy." Her voice made Jareth in his human guise gnash his teeth together in annoyance. It was infuriatingly shrill.

"So… what? They like… write their own music and junk?" The first women to speak tugged on her Guns N' Roses tee shirt, the arms and the bottom cut and tattered, faded from wear.

"I guess… but what kind of name is 'Wicked Queen' anyways?" The blonde rolled her eyes, shutting her miniature mirror with a loud 'click'. "Sounds like a kids' movie title…"

They continued their annoying chatter, moving back to the headlining band. The line edged forward, and by the time he had reached the door, he had also reached the end of his patience. He extended the ticket-taker a conjured ticket, his number matching one of the obnoxious girls behind him. It was with extreme pleasure that he watched the security guards escort the mouthy blonde away.

The crowd was teeming with loud teenagers, and a few older patrons. They chattered loudly, about the same inane topics as the two mortal girls behind him had. It was enough to make him curse in Goblin under his breath. He retreated to the back of the room, rendering himself invisible to human eyes. It was a simple enough trick. From there he conjured himself into the rafters when he could watch the concert without human contact, and with a 'bird's-eye-view' so to speak.

The lights dimmed, and then went out. Only the spotlights remained as the stage was prepared for the opening band. Wicked queen. They were going to play three songs, and then the love song. He wasn't supposed to know the set before the performance, but Eric had arranged it all before having his wish granted.

Seeing it all again, this time in person, was enough to make Jareth seethe in fury. She was wearing something that was far too tempting for his tastes. The mortal men below him enjoyed the display, but he did not. She was his already, if only to punish and discard. Though her garb didn't show any skin from toes to collarbones, he still found fault in it. It hugged every curve intimately.

As if the taunting lyrics of the song weren't enough, he could couple it with the passion with which she delivered them. She meant every word, and it was a sucker punch he hadn't expected. Her voice was amazing, like smoky velvet wrapping around him, binding him to her more than he liked to admit. But the words… they cut his self-control to ribbons. His nostrils were flaring by the end of the first song, 'Here I am'.

The next one was slower, but not much.

"Don't tell me that it's gonna be all right, that there's a light at the end of the long, dark night. Please don't promise me a crystal rainbow at the end of the storm, because your words aren't enough to make my chill skin warm… And don't tell me that's not fair, because no one really cares, this is a that's not fair-y tale."

Her words made him smile. So the girl-child had learned something in his Labyrinth after all. Well, that was one thing at least. His hands, which had fisted halfway through the first song, relaxed a little. Below him, the crowd cheered, signaling the end. There were some that sang along, obviously fans.

On stage Sarah brushed her hair out of her eyes and tossed the waiting audience a broad wink. "Now, we have something really special for you. This is our first love song, it's titled 'I wish'. Now I know some of you have heard our songs on the radio--" She was interrupted by the swell of the crowd, and she laughed. Behind her the orange-haired chit was seating herself on a stool, and the thickly muscled boy took off his guitar to do the same. Sarah took up the scaled guitar, and Jareth's brow lifted in inquisition.

"Well…" Her voice stilled the cheers and the chants of 'All Hail' that had broken out around them. "Well, you haven't heard this. Your Wicked Queen wrote this for her King, just a week ago. Now, singing I wish, Dragon and Debbi."

Her voice held the right amount of enthusiasm, and the crowd roared a moment, allowing her a mild pause before she began the soft, slow background music.

While the crowd went still in anticipation, Jareth cursed and fumed. She wasn't singing it. _She wasn't singing it!_ He lashed out, shattering one of the large spot-lights. There was a scream, and then a chorus of them as glass rained down and the music stopped. Unseen by human eyes, Jareth swore fluently, and disappeared from the Aboveground entirely.

_Oh, you've won this time, precious thing. Yes, this victory is yours. But now we must force your hand_, he thought to himself. _I tried not to involve your little mortal friends. But now there is really no avoiding it._

When he poofed into existence in the Underground in his throne room, several goblins squealed in terror. All of them with sense skittered out of his way. Dressed once more in his white peasant shirt and tight black pants, Jareth looked every inch the irate king that he was.

He strode toward his throne, kicking a goblin that moved too slow from his path. The poor thing didn't have the good sense to fly out the large window, instead bashing head-first into the nearest wall. It slid the length of the wall to the floor with a loud whimper, and then it got to it's feet hastily to flee with it's comrades.

Inspecting the now-clean throne room, Jareth nodded once. Well, he would be thrice bog-dipped. They had actually managed to clean the entire throne room.

* * * *

James watched her. He always watched her. Sometimes it was in desire, others in fear, seldom even in mourning for something lost that he never had possessed. He knew the fact, even if he wouldn't admit it.

She looked around the room with her green eyes half-closed, like a contented cat. Though she saw softly smiling, it was all an act. She was as on edge as he was. As Debbi giggled with some fans and Dragon took yet another pill for his fever, he and Sarah chose to relax in the backstage area.

"So… how did you think the crowd took the love song?" His voice was quiet, and at first he wasn't sure she heard him. A moment later she sighed, and shook her head.

"The words… they liked the words. But Dragon isn't carrying his half and Debbi's voice is too high for the notes to hit them right. It's meant to be soulful and desperate. Right now it's just… desperate." She stretched languidly, the stood. "I'm going back to the bus, probably going to go over some changes in the new fast song, the one with the double-time in the bridge."

James watched her go. He was always watching her walk away from him, it seemed.

He had loved her since the first day he had met her in Drama. She took the stage, and her eyes flooded with passion. With promise. She took a step forward, letting the harsh stage light wash away the details of her, the flaws. It left only a pure, honest voice, and a white-shrouded womanly form.

He had leaned forward in his green padded chair, ignoring the girl seated to his left. She had been rubbing his arm thoughtfully for the past few minutes, and he had been contemplating dating her for a short while. But all thoughts of everyone and everything else slowly faded away as he watched her impassioned, almost too-realistic performance. It was just a scene, one from a little red leather book, but it astounded him all the same. When she was through he was just as stunned as the teacher. It was more than enough to secure her the lead in the play, and in his fantasies every night and day since.

He had played the role opposite hers, wooing her on stage and off with his talent. He really was a good actor, and it seemed that talent was attractive to her. Talent on stage he had in spades, and he used every ounce of it to chase her. He did it shamelessly in the months that followed.

He had pursued her actively, gently at first and then more ardently as time passed. She seemed oblivious to his attentions until one day that fall. Her eyes seemed fever bright as she threw her arms around him, biting her lip. She buried her head in his shoulder, the position she still took to this day.

After a few moments she tugged away, but not out of his arms. "Kiss me, James. Please. I want you to kiss me."

He didn't take further prompting. Without a moment's delay he swept down and captured her lips in fervor. She tasted like vanilla and… peaches. He was never too fond of them before, but he felt a sudden addiction to them that warm fall day. Greedy for them, and for her, he tilted her head back gently, tipping up her chin with his thumb. She opened her mouth to him, accepting and encouraging his tongue as it danced and dueled with hers.

It was her first kiss, and she had given it to him without a second thought.

She told him about the dream a month later as they laid in her room watching movies. She told him that he wouldn't have believed her room if he had seen it then. It had been pink, she swore, with stuffed animals everywhere and a pink frothy canopy. It was a far-cry from the functional, plain room he had been lying in. The only exception he believed was the large vanity that still remained.

He didn't believe she was serious at first. He laughed at her. That had earned him a pillow in the face and her demand that he get out and stay out. After a few moments of his best groveling--and actors are wonderful at groveling--she relented. He wanted to know the whole thing, and she told him. All except the part about calling to her friends in her mirror. They still answered, and she didn't want him to demand that she show him.

He only knew that little fact because he had overheard her telling his sister later that week.

For a long time he had sulked, knowing that he could never match the Goblin King she had conjured for herself. What man, flesh and blood, could compete with a creature from a teenage fantasy?

But he showed her, every day, that he loved her. That he always would. He held her as though she was precious. Talked to her honestly always, never lied to her or used her or hurt her… It had come as a great and terrible surprise one cold spring morning that she wanted it to end. She told him very simply that he loved her, and it wasn't fair to him. She couldn't love him back.

It had been the first time he told a girl he loved her… Just his luck that she use it as the reason they couldn't be together any more. And she cried as she told him. And he held her as she cried, her head in his shoulder, his arms around her.

They were good friends still and not just because she was his older sister's best friend. Not just because of his own stupid belief that she would someday love him as he wanted to be loved by her. A part of him knew it wasn't likely to happen. No, they remained friends because she wanted it, and he loved her too much to deny her that one simple thing. No matter how it tore at him, he would follow where she lead and be the best friend she could hope for.

Because even if she was a very wicked, cruel queen, she was still the queen of his heart. Whether she liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello all, please read and review, thank you for your time and your support!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, or any of the characters or scenes that may have been quoted. The only original items in this story are the characters I added from my own mind, and the situations and places that I created to add to Jim Henson's wonderfully warped little Labyrinth.

Chapter Four:

Hoggle was a Dwarf, not a fool, and he knew that a summons from Jareth meant no good.

The bog dwellers were deeply saddened watching him leave. They had grown to love their regent in the years that had passed since he had become ruler. Oh, Jareth was a decent High King of the Labyrinth, but it seemed that he only paid attention to the bog when it was convenient for him. Or, rather, inconvenient for someone else.

Hoggle had done so very much for them already.

On his long journey back toward the gate of the labyrinth he had happened upon some of the bog-dwelling creatures. They were huddled in agony, loathing the scent of themselves and the scent of their companions. One had boldly reached for the hem of Hoggle's leather jerkin, and in a fit of temper, the dwarf had hurled an entire pot of Sir. Didymus' tea at the young man. Imagine the boy's shock when he got a face full of the stuff!

Well there was a great deal of scuffling and cursing before the boy realized something else. He couldn't smell anything even remotely resembling stink. He couldn't smell anything at all, in fact. When he declared it aloud his companions thought him mad. Sir Didymus laughed. "I told you and Lady Sarah that I didn't smell anything. You never asked why."

And so Hoggle brewed the tea in mass, and put the people of the bog to work building his castle. It wasn't anything terribly grand, or overtly large, but it was a castle plain as day rising out of the muck and the mire of the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Watching their leader being led away into the clutches of the High Labyrinth Master was terrifying to the poor bog dwellers, and they spread the word far and fast. After all, there could only be one reason Jareth wished to see Hoggle. One chestnut haired, green eyed reason.

As the King's Guard approached the recently re-built bridge, they were halted by an orange ball of fury demanding to know their reason for passing. Seeing his comrade, Sir Didymus allowed them passage in exchange for his ability to travel with them. If it involved his Lady, and it was clear it probably did, he wanted to be a part of the madness. Plus, his home was getting a little too crowded for his tastes, and though he lived to serve, he was more than content to have an opportunity to speak with his Highness about a relocation agreement.

The Guards trudged on while Hoggle and Didymus talked about the things that had begun changing in the labyrinth. Walls that had been soft peach were now beginning to change color and texture. Places were popping into existence where they hadn't been known to appear. It seemed the labyrinth was shifting again, signifying something rather important.

They heard him before they saw him, quite a feat for the huge red monster to accomplish. "Sawah! Fweind Sawah!"

"Ludo? My brother?" Didymus' ears pricked up and he urged his mount Ambrosias forward. The sheep dog was hesitant, but it trotted obediently forward at any rate.

Hoggle grumbled under his breath about reunions and relatives best left forgotten, and shuffled along with the pace of the guards. As the rounded a turn they were united with the fox-dog and the red monster staring intently into a waterfall that had never grown here before. The Guards stopped in shock, and Hoggle took the opportunity to join his group around the base of the pool. The water shifted, and Sarah's face came into view. She was smiling, but there was wariness and strain on every line of her face. She was wearing 'eye-liner' and 'make-up' again, so heavy that her green eyes looked like the water in the bottom of a deep dark well. It suited her on stage, but not so close.

She looked tired.

"My Lady!" Sir Didymus cried, causing his mount to bark thrice in agreement.

"Hello Didymus. Ludo. Hoggle." The last name was delivered with another smile, promptly cut short with another yawn. "I'm so glad you came."

"We always try to come, Sarah." Didymus' words made her nod once, looking over her shoulder in distraction. "Lady Sarah, are you well?"

"Yer not sick, are you Sarah?" Hoggle's gruff question made her laugh a little.

"No I'm not sick, I'm just…. I'm talking to you in the mirror on the tour bus. I'm amazed it worked. But I have to be careful not to be too loud. I have to go soon and I don't want anyone to come in and see me talking to you. They wouldn't understand." She leaned her chin into her palm, elbow resting on the side of the sink in the tour bus' restroom.

"Sawah sad?"

"A little, Ludo. I miss you. All of you. Sometimes I can barely believe that your world is there, and other times… other times I know it is, I can feel it. Sometimes I see it, dream about it. I have friends here, in this place, but they don't understand. They wouldn't believe if they saw you."

"Some friends…" Hoggle grumbled, jealousy clear in his tone.

"Hoggle can you tell me something? If I wished my friend away to the Goblins why wouldn't they take her?"

Hoggle laughed, hooting his mirth. The Guards shifted, uncomfortable, conversing among each other whether or not to interrupt the connection. When Hoggle returned attention to the water, Sarah was waiting for his reply. "Still taking things fer granted? She wasn't yers to wish away, was she? You aren't in charge of her, you aren't her mom or dad and you weren't babysittin'."

"But… I thought Jar--"

"Oooh!" Hoggle stomped the dirt and Didymus tilted his head in question. Ludo laughed and imitated the action, making the dry earth puff up in dirt clouds thick enough to obscure vision. When it cleared Hoggle was all but in the pool. "That rat gave you 'certain powers'. He didn't give you limitless ones. There are always rules, missy."

"So if I was to wish myself there, then he would still take me?"

"Of course he would!" Hoggle's irate response was cut off by Sir Didymus' words.

"I would not do that, my Lady, he's in a foul mood lately." Ambrosias howled in agreement, and so did some of the guards. They were hastily elbowed and nudged into stillness by their companions.

"Woks say King sad. King…. Lonely." The red monster's voice was full of mourning, and Sarah felt sad all over again. It was clear on her expressive face.

"It isn't _her_ fault he's lonely. Not at all." Hoggle scowled and crossed his arms, turning away from Ludo. Sir Didymus looked between the two, deciding at last to speak to Sarah.

"Whatever you choose, my Lady, we will be here."

"Thank you Didy-- oh no, they're coming. I'll talk to you again when I can… bye!"

Their chorus of farewells were met by the whisper and 'slosh' of water on rock. Hoggle stomped back over to the Guards and scowled. "Well, go on, whatcha waitin' for?"

The confused goblins led on toward the castle beyond the goblin city, now plus one rock-calling red monster. The commander of the goblin guards wondered at his King's reaction to the additions, but made an oddly wise choice. It was far smarter to wait for his King's reaction than to try and judge it. Jareth was unpredictable.

* * * *

"They didn't like it." Running her hands through long, straight hair, the Tour Manager looked at each of them in turn. "The record company rep at the concert wasn't happy. At all."

"With all due respect, it was written a week ago, and we weren't exactly given time to practice--" The cutting glare Miss Brice sent him almost cut him short. Instead he narrowed his eyes at her in dislike and pressed on. "It's bound to have some kinks."

"I can understand the lack of practice." She turned and gathered the four large manila folders that had until then been nestling in her briefcase. It looked rather out of place amidst the blankets resting on the table of the tour bus. Debbi had been nestled under it until just a moment before, intent, as the rest of the band was, in going to the hotel and sleeping.

Miss Brice thumbed through what looked like typed letters until she found one that suited her needs. She read from it aloud. "Michael from the New York show thinks that you all have talent, and he loves all of your songs except, he says, the love song." She thumbed through almost twenty more before finding another excerpt to read. "Juliet from the New Jersey show says: I'm in love with Wicked Queen. I just wish her jesters would stop ruining her lyrics with their…" She trailed off. "Well she gets less complimentary from that point. Suffice to say, we need to do something, and fast."

"I can stop singing." Dragon, who had recovered fully, leaned back in the too-small bunk. It was clear in his posture and his tone that it would be like a gift from the gods for him to stop singing that song. "Debbs can sing it better alone."

Debbi snorted from across the small room. "If anything, he should sing it alone. His voice is far, far better than mine. When he tries, that is." She stood and stretched. "Look, there's one thing we can do that no one's thought of."

"Care to share?" James was always spoiling for a fight with his sister, and he sensed a big one coming. His tone was superior, and she awarded him with a scowl for his efforts.

"We could scrap the song entirely. The record company wanted it, now they don't want it. Simple." And for once, James didn't jump to attack her argument.

"I really wish I could." Miss Brice clearly meant what she said. "…But the label is demanding it. More forcefully than ever, and I don't understand. They said that if you don't pull it together by tomorrow's show, you're going to have to pay a fine for breach of contract. You're failing to deliver a song you promised at the level expected and… well… I'm sorry."

She collected herself, and her briefcase, and told them that their rooms were ready when they were. What a poor exit for such a grand announcement. The actress in Sarah cringed.

"You couldn't just sing the song, Sarah?" Dragon's voice was desperate. He had a family back home that he was helping pay bills with this money, and he didn't need to say it. He had been adopted years ago, and now that hard times had come he felt that he should help keep the roof over their heads, like they had given it to him to begin with.

It tore at her heart to know that. To know what a fine for breach of contract would do to him. She had offered her help, and Debbi had offered to help… James had learned from the rejections that Dragon delivered that it would be a waste of breath for him to try.

"You've heard the words to that song Dragon, you _know_ what would happen if she sang that." Debbi's defense was strong, even though it ended on a yawn. Her eyes were bright with the need to defend her friend, no matter what. Sarah was reminded of Sir Didymus for a moment, and she sighed. He had given her a warning, and now it seemed she might be forced to ignore it.

The thought terrified her.

"Are you really afraid that the Goblin King will take you away?" James approached Sarah, sensing her need for comfort. She had an expressive face, and he had known her a long time. She brushed past him, though it wasn't in spite or rebuff. She was just too distracted to notice him. It hurt, but it wasn't anything new. If she knew she did it she would be furious with herself for weeks. Everyone in the bus saw it, and everyone realized what it meant.

"All right, I'll sing."

"Sarah!"

"All right!"

"Sarah..?"

They were all delivered at once, Debbi's cry of shock, Dragon's pleased outburst, and James' half-whispered question. Sarah didn't hear any of them, and continued her sentence as though no one spoke. "I'll sing the verses, but Debbi, you're going to sing the chorus. That's the only way I can see this working, and us not getting dragged immediately into the Underground."

Dragon scoffed his disbelief as Debbi let out a sigh of pure relief. She didn't want to go to the place where the Goblin King lived. Though that was apparently the type of man Sarah was interested in, it was _not_ someone Debbi was interested in meeting any time soon. Or ever.

"It was a duet, what are you going to do about that?" Ever reasonable, James leapt to the next issue.

"Well, I'll just have to do it all on my own. Should be interesting if nothing else. Or you could sing with me." It was a joke, and she regretted it immediately. James could sing rather well, actually, and she didn't know why she hadn't thought about it. Probably their past history, lingering in the back of her mind, but she truly hoped not. She thought they had moved past that awkwardness. He had never seemed to hold it against her…

"I can do it, but you'll have to change some of the words. I already know them, but it will make more sense if I'm your knight and not… not your King." It was a hard statement, but he delivered it honestly. Sarah appreciated it.

"I can do that." In fact, she would start editing tonight. She's only change the words, which was going to be tricky, since she didn't want to change the notes. Dragon would have to play the part she had been playing on the guitar, and since James sang a deep bass as compared to Dragon's smooth tenor… Well it would probably sound better this way. And Debbi's voice would sound wonderfully haunting in the chorus…She would just have to work it out. Sarah was looking forward to it.

* * * *

_"You walk in shadows, like the dark side of the moon,_

_you still light up the night, but you're gone too soon…_

_I follow where you lead no matter what the cost;_

_without you in my life I'd rather have it lost."_

His voice was soothing, deep, and almost primal. For an instant Sarah felt a twinge of desire, one that she knew was for his talent rather than himself.

_"I wish I was your everything…_

_I wish I didn't have to wish you here._

_I wish that you would stand beside me…_

_I wish that things were so very clear."_

Debbi's high, haunting soprano mixed well with her brother's deep, sincere tone, and it wound together in the chorus perfectly.

_"I wish he was here beside me…"_ Debbi's tone of longing was genuine, and her eyes were clenched shut.

_"I wish she knew that I was always by her side…"_ His was a lament, a mournful realization.

_"But it's just another empty wish_

_I wish could make things right…"_

They sang together, making the bridge soar. It was perfect, wonderful-- and then Sarah joined them, and all three of them were singing. Sarah belted out a sultry alto, something smoky and sincere. Her part was that of a Queen looking into the stars looking for a sign of her King, her love. James's part was of a Knight looking up the his Queen in her tower singing of devotion and a love that could never be. Debbi did all of the pleas, for both of them.

In the end they let the guitar wail them out, a long keening cry. After the sound had died, the room fell silent. Dragon was breathing heavily, Debbi stared out dreamily, James had his eyes gently shut… and Sarah watched, serene, placid. False.

It was the only complaint Miss Brice had with the newly-edited version of 'I Wish'. If the reps weren't happy with it now, she was done with them. There was something like magic that was happening on that stage, and she felt no inclination to spoil it by asking them to revise it. The fans would either love it or hate it, and once they did Wicked Queen was going to be rich.

She only nodded, looking around the empty amphitheatre. They would have to get ready for the crowds waiting outside if they wanted the concert to open in time. "It will have to do, won't it?" Debbi glared, and Miss Brice smiled. God she loved her job.

Author's Note:

Sorry my updates are taking so long. I would like to get them out faster but life happens… please don't give up on me? R&R and keep me going all right? Thank you for reading,

-Chaotic Reverie


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, or any of the characters or scenes that may have been quoted. The only original items in this story are the characters I added from my own mind, and the situations and places that I created to add to Jim Henson's wonderfully warped little Labyrinth.

* * * *

Author's Note: I have been away a while, thanks for your support! A lot of people have been asking me about the lyrics in this story. I write all of it, and it's all original, or I would give you a way to hear it, I swear. I hope you like it, if you have any comments or suggestions please let me know, I love feedback. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

The song ended, and the large round concert hall exploded in sound. He snapped his eyes open and met hers. She was scanning the audience, judging their emotions, her iris' large, her hair a beautiful mess, and her sleeve hanging off one shoulder. She looked like she had just been made love to, and he forced himself to choke back the desire that rose in his throat and other places.

Sarah was like a drug, and loving her was just as addictive.

She eased back, straightening the mic stand as she went, sweeping handfuls of hair out of her face and back over her shoulders. Debbi beamed openly, and Dragon smiled at her. James watched in irritation at the sight of his sister swooning over that small gesture. Deborah was too good for him, period. He just wished she would see it.

He stepped away from the free mic, avoiding the wires on the floor, and moved back behind the drum set. He was still riding the cheers from 'I Wish', and the crowd was still on their feet. From where he sat on the stool he could see three or four girls crying openly.

_Any of them would be more than happy for a chance to sleep with the singer of that song--_ He silenced the voice by biting his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood. He didn't want them, damn it all, he only wanted one woman, and it was driving him to distraction!

Dragon nodded to him that the crowd was quiet enough, and so he started the three-count that would lead into 'Glory' before their closing number, 'Here I am'. The crowd was wonderful, loud, appreciative. They bought tee-shirts. He wanted to laugh at the knowledge. He wasn't even aware that they _had_ tee-shirts an hour ago. But it seemed they did.

They left the stage, and the clean-up crew took the stage, getting ready for the main act, as it was. Someday Wicked Queen would be the main event, he told himself with a confident grin.

Debbi and Sarah were the farthest ahead in the exit wings, chattering together with laughter and muffled giggles. Dragon was busy singing an off-key rendition of his solo for 'Glory,' and, as usual, he was at the tail-end of the group.

"_I wish I was your everything… _

_I wish I didn't have to wish you here." _Stop it! Her ordered himself to stop thinking these things. He had relegated himself to the 'best friend' category a long time ago, so why was it that recently he was hearing things, thinking things…?

"_I follow where you lead no matter what the cost; _

_without you in my life I'd rather have it lost." _There was a throaty chuckle, one James knew was not his own. He stumbled quite suddenly, not seeing the little blackened shape darting across the shadowy hall. A voice that was not his own, the voice that plagued him more and more, spoke again. _"Do you truly want her, James Wryann Jennings? You need only wish it, and mean it."_

He shivered, and not from the sudden cold of the night air on his sweat-soaked shirt. Somewhere along the journey in the amphitheatre he had gotten separated from his friends and band-mates. There was something wrong with him. He was getting dizzy. When had he eaten last? Was it lunch? Had he eaten dinner? Could it have been drugged? He was sure it had to have been, because now he was hearing chattering noises, and hisses, like there was a baboon and a snake behind him.

The large metal garbage bin gleamed in the moonlight, the cold black metal kissed with a glint of blue from the moon's light. He stumbled forward, ears ringing. His vision swam, even as he forced himself to turn and confront the things making the noise. He heard a child-like snigger and saw only fleeting, dancing shadows. He bit his lip, opening the cut there, and tasted his own blood. It made his heart race even faster.

He tilted his head up, letting moonlight bathe him, keep him safe. In his head was that voice, singing the words he had only moments before. But this time, they were perfect, a tenor, smooth and sensual. It was playing hell with his senses. "Goblin King..?" Though he had never believed Sarah before, he was sure of one thing now. Someone was playing games with him, and it wasn't monopoly.

"You can't have her!" His voice was suddenly raspy. Panic had done that, made his usually controlled voice fail him when it never had before.

_Can't I?_ Challenged the voice in his head, echoing like the strike of a gong._ Wish me to you, and I will give you all you desire. Give me leave to come to you, mortal, and all of your dreams will be yours._

James held his ringing ears, bending his knees so he crouched in the alley behind the concert hall. Somewhere in the darkness the hisses and the bangs and the other noises were still happening, growing louder and louder until he was sure his eardrums would burst.

"No!" But for all his vehemence, James wasn't sure he could deny it much longer. His mind was painting a picture of Sarah in his arms, smiles on both of their faces. Prom. Their first date, the one she had sprung on him and paid for. And the three he had taken her on after that to make up for the first. _You could have that again, James…_

The 's' was a sibilant hiss, like a great snake wrapping around his heart, prepared to constrict him. It offered him bliss or loneliness, damnation or redemption. He was a strong-willed person. It was almost impossible to fight the compulsion rolling through every inch of his body.

The images were no longer of memories, but his darkest fantasies the things he told no one about and denied of himself. The black rope wound around her pale, perfect arm, up to her elegant, dainty wrists. Her fingers clasped them, hands opening and closing. Then he heard the breathy little moan, and looked down. She knelt before him, arms tied up over her head, her face upturned to the mild candle light and her dark hair a spill around her face.

Those emerald eyes, usually so cold and cruel, were so beautiful, achingly beautiful… "Please…?" It was a breath from those cherry-ripe lips. He was torn from the image by a stabbing sensation in the back of his mind.

The chattering and hisses stopped, the night cleared, and the alley no longer seemed like a maddening, spinning hell. The voice was no longer in his head, and he heard only his heavy panting breathing in the cold and the dark. He shivered and cursed and shook himself, his hands, and jumped up and down a few times.

There had been something in this alley with him only a minute ago. Maybe several 'something's in fact. He was alone now, though, he comforted himself. He was alone now, and he was safe. Maybe he owed Sarah an apology. Fear was still ebbing from his body, the trembling just now subsiding. He felt twin trails of ice on his cheeks, and knew he had been crying. He couldn't recall it, but it must have happened. The stench of the dumpster he had collapsed against was still on his clothes, and he made his way to the bus resolutely, with a clear mind. He needed a shower.

He would talk to Sarah tomorrow, be honest about what happened tonight. She deserved to know, she needed to know. He got odd looks by the people on the street, but no one hassled him. He knew he really must be a mess.

At least now that he knew that the Goblins and their King was real, he knew what he was up against. The maddening desire was gone from him, and though he still loved Sarah, he felt no more dark, sinister need to possess and keep and claim her, as he had before. He shook his head, a Sarah habit. Her happiness meant the world to him, and James would do everything he could to help her.

* * * *

Jareth looked around the empty throne room and glared. There were no Goblins to kick, no chickens to frighten. It was actually somewhat clean at the moment. The only reasons the little beasts were allowed in the throne room was for petitions and land disputes, and of course when there was a Runner in the Labyrinth. Other than that they roamed their cities and the passage ways.

It was only when there was a Runner that they were confined. They were notorious for causing trouble, and leading Runners right to the castle with open-eyed innocence. Some were shrewd, some were fools. Some were greedy, some were timid. They were as varied as all races. He despised the singular stupidity humanity assigned them.

It was in a very dark mood that he summoned his former groundskeeper, Prince of the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"About time you could see me." Hoggle's voice was gruff, petulant, and tired. He had been in the castle almost a full day before Jareth had summoned him. But, seeing the look on his King's face, Hoggle immediately wished he hadn't spoken that way. Jareth was in a blind fury.

"Is it, Hogshead? And I was under the impression that my time was my own!" He snapped his riding crop sharply against his boot. He rose and approached his vassal, circling him like a hungry jungle cat. His eyes were wild, and Hoggle almost whimpered in fear. He bounced from foot to foot, his bags and the contents shifting and jingling and clanging in the motion.

"Tell me, Hogshell, when did you last speak to my Sarah?" Before Hoggle could think up a decent lie, or start his stammer, Jareth cut him off. "And so help me, if you lie to me I will not be as kind as I was the last time, you'll be executed and my Goblins will eat your intestines like a delicacy."

Goblins wouldn't eat intestines, but Jareth was in no mood for the truth. After the things he had seen in the mortal boy's mind and heart, he was thoroughly irritated.

There is a perfect match for every human being born, someone that will love them and keep them and give the world to their lover on a string. What he saw in James Wryann Jennings' heart confirmed the thoughts that made his blood boil. That boy had been the one Sarah would have married, loved, and had her dreams with. But he had touched her dreams, her world, and he had made her his own.

By feeding her Fae food he had tied her to his world. By offering her a crystal he had tied her to his heart. She had denied both, but she could not take back her actions, and they had bound her not only to the Underground, but to it's King. Irrevocably. Forever.

_You will love me, Sarah mine. You will forget that pale shadow that follows your every move, and you will only have a heart for me. You will love me as I love you!_

"I- I- I spoke with her on the way here, Sire." He bowed his head, his slur on the language pronounced in fear.

"And what did my Sarah have to say, Hackle?"

Hoggle bit back the urge to correct the King about his name. "The little miss… she was wantin' to know about wishin' away."

"Did she really?" He paced slowly back to his throne, a wicked smile on his lips. He relaxed a little. She was still interested in this place, still felt the connection to it. If she hadn't, she could never have spoken to the little Dwarf in front of him. She hadn't forgotten, she still believed in him. "What was said, Hoggle?"

"She was wantin' to know who could wish away who. And why."

"Ah. Did she mention her lover?" The word was bitter on his tongue. It made him scowl when Hoggle went into a hooting, laughing fit.

"Sarah and a lover!" The Dwarf smacked his knee. "Sarah don't have no lover."

Jareth lifted a brow imperiously. "Does she know that the boy can wish her away to me? That because she gave a part of her heart to him he was able to give her will as easily as his own?"

Hoggle stilled, the laughter fled his expressive face. Those were ancient rites Jareth was speaking of, the right of a soul mate to wish away his other half for their safety. When he had given Sarah the power to call him, he had also given her the chance to toss it away. Heavens help her, she hadn't. And now the boy was damned too, as much a part of this world as Sarah was. Poor lad.

"I see she doesn't know. I'm glad you held your tongue, Hogwash." Jareth flashed a smile, a real one, charming and sincere. The little groundskeeper didn't think Sarah had come across her other half, so of course he wouldn't have warned her about the power he held over her. It was all for the best. You're dismissed."

He let the little Dwarf get to the door before he called out again, a smirk in place. "There are no mirrors in your room, Hoggle. Don't go looking for one. If I find out you warned Sarah I'll have your filthy hide hung on my wall like a banner, do you understand?"

Hoggle gulped loudly, and nodded. Then he fled.

* * * *

On the verge of dreams, James rolled over, listening the Dragon breathing below him, and Debbi in the bathroom washing her face. Sarah was still writing in the main area of the bus. He clenched his eyes shut, and sighed slowly.

She wasn't happy on the road. Each day she wilted just a little. She suffered for all the life and fire she gave the restless crowd city after city, and she wasn't getting any of it back. She was wasting away, and she looked miserable.

"I wish she was happy. I wish she was where she was happy." With the almost-silent plea made to the peaceful night, James felt free to smile a little. He was going to make her happy, he promised to himself again.

He didn't hear the snigger in the front of the bus, or the sudden, terrified squeal of the bus driver as he was pulled from the driver's seat and trussed up in ropes by a thousand laughing, efficient, smelly captors. It was not possible, the driver tried to convince himself. There wasn't a creature sitting in his seat, snapping the seatbelt efficiently, and moving the mirrors to suit himself.

"Kingy will be happy." Said one.

Another toyed with the radio until it found an old 80's station. They all seemed to bounce in pleasure. "We has the musics! Kingy will be happy, and we has the musics!" Exclaimed another.

"Yep. Now to find the Labyrinth. Which off ramp Wing-Ding?" The driver looked intently at the largest, hairiest one there. The hairy one smiled baring pointy teeth.

"No idea."

The driver scowled, and inspected the map. With a huff he deemed it foreign and useless. He'd find the way himself. He tossed the folded, foreign paper out the open window and proceeded to sing along to the greats, steering the tour bus and all within it towards the Labyrinth, and the Underground.

**Author's Note:**

**All right all thank you for your support, please stay with me, this story is not dead. I love your comments and questions, so please keep them coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, or any of the characters or scenes that may have been quoted. The only original items in this story are the characters I added from my own mind, and the situations and places that I created to add to Jim Henson's wonderfully warped little Labyrinth.

**Chapter Six:**

"Sarah! Sarah!" Sarah rolled over with a distinct pout. She could have ignored the half-whispered calls, but she really couldn't ignore the insistent poking in her side. When she slit her eyes open she was greeted with the sight of a very panicked Debbi, without make-up, and with her hair un-teased, lying almost in submission in loose curls. Something must be horribly wrong if Debbi hadn't found time to do her hair or make-up.

Wiping her tired eyes with the back of her hand, Sarah yawned and pulled herself upright. Before she could ask Debbi what was wrong, there was a pounding on the door that separated the girl's sleeping bunks from the boys'. Dragon entered without further preamble, his dark chocolate eyes fixed on Sarah in fear and confusion. James came in behind him, looking remorseful and worried, all at once.

"What's going on?" Sarah's voice was calm, years of acting lessons rising to the surface of her panicked mind.

"We're here, Sarah. Or… there? The Labyrinth." Debbi's cinnamon eyes were tearing up, and she looked lost. Sarah reached out and put an arm around her best friend, wondering what in the world she was going to do now.

Seeing that Sarah didn't believe hem, Dragon drew up the blinds on one side of the bus, reveling the empty, brush-ridden plains that dominated the Wastelands marking the perimeter of the Labyrinth. Sarah shivered, and Dragon dropped the blinds back into place.

"That's impossible, Debbs, I didn't wish us here. No one wished us here, right?" Sarah scanned each of their faces, Debbi's first, then the quiet rage in Dragon's, and finally the guilt and hurt in James'. Well, if it was anyone, it had been James that made the wish. But why?

"I… I made a wish. I didn't wish to be in the Labyrinth… I wished for you to--" He was cut off by banging on the trailer door. The four band mates grew silent in the sudden quiet that followed. There came more banging, and Sarah stood, releasing herself from the tight hold Debbi had on her shoulders. This was her world, she thought with a small smirk. She had played the Goblin King's games once, she could do it again. The thought tilted her chin up and her green eyes lit with battle.

She was oblivious to the fact that she was in a nightgown and fuzzy socks.

The trailer began to sway from side to side, and she could hear the beginning of a male-on-male argument coming from the room she had just left. Debbi was following her closely as she proceeded towards the front of the bus.

"Sarah… please don't go out there! Wish us home!" Sarah spun to face her friend, unsure what to say, when the trailer gave another mighty sway, heaving both girls against the little table that was built into the wall of the trailer. Their faces as they braced themselves for the motion were only a foot apart. It let Debbi see the fear and determination in her best friend's eyes.

"I can't wish us out, Debbi. We have to earn our freedom."

* * * *

"I say, Hoggle, she might not be awake!" Sir Didymus adjusted his little feathered cap, eager to look his best when he greeted his Lady for her return. Hoggle, the exact opposite of eager, kicked at the dirt outside the walls of the Labyrinth. He knew this place too well, in his opinion…

"Ludo wake Sawah?" The big red-orange beast tilted his head in question.

"Oh yes, brother, do!"

Before Hoggle could intervene one way or the other, Ludo began shaking the bus. First gently, then harder. After a few moments he proceeded to call out in addition to the shaking. "Sawah wake up! Sawah!"

"You over-grown fluff-brain, she'll wring yer neck if you wake her that way! And Jareth will have your arse!" Hoggle stormed forward, but the large rock-calling beast was not hindered. Seeing this, Hoggle delivered a sharp kick to the beast's shin. Ludo stopped his calling and shaking, and eventually the bus settled as the large red monster hopped around the dust-ridden clearing in obvious pain and shock.

"Sir Hoggle! I hardly think--" Didymus was interrupted by the sound of the door on the trailer being opened, and Sarah stepping out into the bright morning sunlight. All three of her friends stopped talking and hopping, and whatever else they were otherwise engaged in.

Hoggle clasped his hands tightly in front of him, hoping she wasn't going to be too mad at him. He hadn't done anything, after all, and Jareth had sent them to greet her… And guide her to the castle in the center of the Labyrinth.

"Hoggle! Didymus! Ludo!" Her face lit up when she saw she wasn't about to be ambushed by Goblins. Or worse, their King! It was clear in her face, and Hoggle only hoped that his news wouldn't make her smile turn into a great frown. It had been too long since he had last seen her…

Nearby, just beyond the walls, the Goblins were stacked atop one another, with the top one relaying information to the rest in semi-hushed tones. Now this might have been a brilliant plan, had they thought to put the smallest on top and the largest on the bottom. But since the Goblin Driver and the navigator had been summoned by their King and the rest of them weren't the brightest Goblins, they were busy tilting this way and that.

They watched avidly, every once in a while swaying to and fro in an attempt to see and hear what was happening.

Hoggle listened to him with half of his attention, the rest was on Sarah's greetings to Didymus and Ludo. He was to come last, it seemed. She clasped him in a hug, and he felt himself smiling. It was impossible not out smile around Sarah! But over her shoulder he caught sight of something orange-ish red, and he tilted his head to get a better view.

Her hair was a bit fluffed on one side, and her eyes seemed very large in her face. Her skin was pale, and she was as thin as Sarah was, but lacking some of the fullness of curves. She looked as Sarah had as a younger woman. When he was released from Sarah's embrace he hardly noticed, because he could see the girl's eyes. They were the color of autumn leaves it he sunlight. They were not a child's eyes, as he first thought, but woman's eyes.

Strange that he should see so much in those eyes. He shouldn't be looking at a human in that way at all, let alone _now. _She wouldn't think twice about him, just as Sarah hadn't. And, anyways, humans couldn't ever feel for a Dwarf what Hoggle was sure he felt in that instant.

Mindless, devoted adoration to a stranger.

* * * *

"Hoggle, did you hear me?" Sarah watched the Dwarf's blank, unmoving face. His expression was slack-jawed in either shock or some other emotion she couldn't define. Her was staring at Debbi, and it was clear that the person on the receiving end of that look was growing restless under his inspection.

"Hoggle!"

"Oh, uh… Yes, what was it you were sayin'?" The Dwarf looked down and fidgeted with the small pouch easily identified as his bag of jewels. Sarah smiled at the recollection.

"I was asking if you knew how we got here? You told me that someone must have authority or power to wish someone else away, and none of wished ourselves away." Sarah put her hands on her hips, blissfully ignorant of the amount of leg she was showing.

"Well, ya see… that's why we're here. The King sent for you. I can't say much, Sarah, 'cause I don't know much." He crossed his arms over his chest, then kicked at the dirt.

"Yes Milady! We are supposed to guard you and make sure you get the castle safely, you and your…" He scratched his small, furry head. "Your friends?" The question lingered as Debbi stepped out of the trailer, and was followed by James and then Dragon.

Sarah knew how little Jareth cared for her friends. She recalled it from the last time she had been in this Labyrinth, so she bit her lip. Not her friends… Names held power with the Fey, titles held power. Not, they were not her friends. "This is my personal Handmaiden, Deborah. The taller, dark one is Tyler the Dragon, my bodyguard, and the last one is James--"

"Her Knight." James swept a low bow, and even Didymus was appreciative. He stepped forward.

"Ah! Then you are our brother in arms, Sir James!" He clasped the man's hand, even as Ludo called out "Brother!" And enveloped the young man in a rather tight hug.

Sarah fought the urge to scream. This was all so--

"Handmaiden? Sarah I can't sew or wash things… I can barely handle remembering where the silverware is at home when I wanna eat a TV dinner."

Sarah shook her head, hoping Debbi would understand the need for silence in that moment. All questions would be answered later. Preferably after they were safely out of the Labyrinth.

Having the look of a cat soaked in water, Hoggle cleared his throat and stomped around a little, hands behind his back in thought. Debbi giggled at the sight, and he stopped dead, turning to face them. "Well His High and Mighty-ness won't like it none, but there's nothing' for it. Well, come on then."

They proceeded to the large door that was the entrance to the Labyrinth, and Dragon stared at it in awe. He ran his hand idly over his upper arm, and the tattoo he had gotten at sixteen from his father's friend. It was a serpent coiled around some half-disk. In that instant, standing before that door, it burned.

"Come on Tyler." Debbi laid a hand on his arm and he didn't shake it off. She removed it on her own an instant later when he continued forward. There was something here for him, something that he couldn't deny. Something his Father would call a 'guardian spirit' was telling him so. There was no denying destiny, he thought as he moved forward. He only wished he had thought to bring a shirt.

* * * *

His Sarah was leading the way, right between Hoggle and Sir Didymus. Behind them walked the rock-speaker, Ludo. The rest of her entourage was following them with a wide berth. Jareth felt his lip rise in disdain as he watched the rest of her little following.

Her 'Handmaiden'--the title made him angry enough, because with it she was a part of Sarah's household and beyond banishment-- followed, wearing a purple tank-top and long plaid and orange flannel pants. She was, absurdly enough, wearing fluffy slippers. Behind her was Sarah's bare-chested 'Bodyguard', the Dragon… he was of the Fey. His blood was native to this place, and whether he knew it or not, the Underground was the place he had always been waiting to return to. Blood calls to blood, after all.

He was interested in the tall, olive-skinned youth despite himself. He would be a nuisance, staying by Sarah and her band of fools, playing guardian. It was the way of his people.

The one that irritated Jareth most was following behind, barely keeping the others in sight. He was inspecting everything, the walls, the plants, even the little blue worm who was greeting the others. The young man was too vigilant for his own good, Jareth thought, but was reluctant to give him credit yet. Hopefully the mortal was just in shock and gaping at all that was around him. And wasn't he a bit of a fool, wearing a large shirt and pants so similar to the girl's they could have been the same cut? Eithr she was dressed like a man or he was dressed like a woman.

No matter, all of them would be gone as soon as he could manage it. It wouldn't be long now.

He twirled the crystal with simple dexterity, tossing it easily into the air, where it ceased to be. They would come to him soon enough, and he would be waiting. Yes… He would have a grand surprise in store for his beautiful, rebellious love. One a part of her might probably enjoy.

He tapped his lips twice with an index finger before smirking. He would get to work with the orders immediately, and the rest, as Sarah would say, should be 'a piece of cake.'

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all for sticking with me as far as you have, I'm trying to get one to two chapters out a week for this story, but it's not as easy as I thought it would be... Please please please keep the reviews coming! If you do I will be sure to put your ideas and coments into play in my story. And for those of you wondering, this story will not die out.

Next Chapter Preview- Dragon learns the power of titles, We learn a little about Hoggle, and Sarah and Jareth FINALLY come face to face!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, or any of the characters or scenes that may have been quoted. The only original items in this story are the characters I added from my own mind, and the situations and places that I created to add to Jim Henson's wonderfully warped little Labyrinth.

Chapter Seven:

They were weaving their way through the Labyrinth, passing this creature and that one, and plants of all shapes, sizes, and colors. The direct route, Sarah realized, was actually fairly inviting in comparison. She was smiling so brightly it hurt her face, and that's when she began to wonder what had happened. Surely she wasn't happy to be in the Underground…

Of course there was Ludo and Hoggle and Sir Didymus to make things better, but was that really enough to compensate for Jareth? And her friends were here now, now when their careers were just beginning to really start in the business. No, she wasn't happy to be in the Underground, she was just happy to see all of her friends. And it was sure to get better, she reasoned. Yes, it had to. Maybe Jareth would be willing to strike a deal? Fae usually were.

Then again, Sarah also knew better than to stereotype the Goblin King based on other people's assumptions. Jareth was nothing if not unpredictable.

She tossed a smile over her shoulder at Debbi, who was still rather shaky-looking, and tried to look more confidant than she felt. Ahead of her the castle loomed, like a great shadow. It was still dirty and haphazardly formed, looking more like an architectural nightmare with every step. As a younger woman she hadn't understood exactly how tilted and ramshackle it truly was. It was a castle for the villain to dwell in, no more.

"Sarah--" She didn't turn her head to answer Tyler's sudden outburst, didn't halt for even Debbi's higher-pitched squeal. It was like she had fallen under a trance, an all she knew was the set of doors opening to her, allowing her entrance into the castle…

Ludo called out, and Ambrosias barked, their cries were unintelligible. (And not just because one was a rock caller and the other was a dog…) They were foreign, their voices muted as though she was drowning slowly. It was something beyond her knowledge, something her mind didn't recognize as significant. And she didn't even know to panic.

Inside Sarah fought the thrall, the pulsing call, that coil wrapped around her heart and soul that bound her to this place- _to him!- _but it seemed to be to no avail. That inner-Sarah knew that there was something malevolent within that castle, something beyond the blinding light washing over them all. It obscured whatever was within, but that didn't make the castle's contents, and perhaps inhabitants, friendly. No, not by any stretch of the imagination. And Sarah's was rather vivid.

_It was beautiful, and wicked, and so tempting Sarah bit her lip in denial. The crowd writhed like a living thing, and they all chanted her name. There were beautiful women and handsome men, all in different shapes and sizes, their forms humanoid in some cases, while others were grotesquely foreign. They all wanted her voice, her attention, the pleasure and honor of her presence. Their eyes swept over her like a caress as she took the stage. The music in the background was just that. She didn't recall it from her life gone, no, she didn't know it as a song of her own making. With the audience staring at her so, nothing made sense._

_She looked down upon herself, wondering what they seemed so enthralled by. She was just Sarah Williams, after all, no one of any real consequence--_

_All thought died swiftly as she felt it surge over her, the confidence, the sultriness. She wasn't just Sarah Williams, wannabe rock star. She was _Sarah_! She was the conqueror of the Labyrinth, champion of the Taken Children, she was the Goblin King's Chosen, his beloved._

_She was dressed to fit the latter image. Certainly the lacey, fitted gown she wore was a gift from him. At the thought Sarah smiled, a smooth, cat-in-the-cream smile. Her Jareth had given it to her. She knew it, she had no doubt of it, or of the other things he had given her._

_Their bedroom had been re-done for her last fall, in smooth forest greens and deep ambers. His preference had been for silvers and blues, but he had given her the chance to change it, to please her, and she had taken it. And how she had thanked him managed to keep the King quite happy with his Queen for some time after._

_Memories--could they be memories if a part of her insisted they had never happened?-- surged over her, making Sarah blush for her attentive audience. His strong, wide hands ran over the bare skin of her waist, then her left side, leaving goose bumps in their wake. She made a breathy noise, and he turned those eyes upon her, the ones she recalled so precisely. He gave her a smirk, reveling in the power he held, the ones that even an average man could invoke in his lover._

_Glimpses of creamy flesh and taut muscle made Sarah stifle a groan. She didn't just recall the images but the touches, fleeting and demanding at once. It was more than a memory to her, it was the first time as well, no matter how much her mind tried to deny it. Her innocent body knew it, and belied the recollection._

_As if understanding her confusion, the crowd cheered louder, the swell of sound swallowing her doubts. No, it couldn't be a dream, something false. She knew who she was, she was their Queen, and they loved her. They all loved her, and her music. That's what they were here for._

_She nodded, knowing that her band was all ready. It hadn't been a stolen moment of thought, no, it had been a dramatic pause! She was there for a purpose, she was there to sing! To entertain! She heard the siren-call of Dragon's guitar, and she smiled. _Oh, may favorite… our song…_ A smile crossed her lips as she swayed softly from side to side, her hair loose and untamed around her like a silken black curtain of curls. It was like a raven cloak, adding light and purity to the creamy, lacey gown that spilled as easily over her as water, clinging to her like a lover's hands._

"_You walk in shadows, like the dark side of the moon, _

_you still light up the night, but you're gone too soon… _

_I follow where you lead no matter what the cost; _

_without you in my life I'd rather have it lost._

"_I've been without you for so long I burn inside._

_If you'd just come to me you know I wouldn't hide…_

_Please do not leave me here to wait without your touch;_

_You know I ache for you, there aren't words to say how much._

"_I wish I was your everything… _

_I wish I didn't have to wish you here. _

_I wish that you would stand beside me… _

_I wish that things were so very clear." _

_Wishes! An urgent voice within her cried out to stop, to stop the wishes! But it was too late, it had always been too late… And just as quickly as the voice had risen, it was silenced. Warmth flooded her, and like the Queen she was, calling for a King, she knew that he had come. That he would always come when she called for him. Because she was his, body, heart, and soul._

"_I know the secrets that you hide, _

_I know the desires deep inside,_

_And darling girl I know, I know… you're mine._

_Mine to keep and mine to hold, _

_just like a prize both bought and sold--_

_Don't leave me waiting in the cold."_

_The sound of his voice, the feel of those strong hands on her shoulder... All of it felt like home to her. Home was in his arms, his touch on her skin, and his voice in her ear. Jareth was home. She spun to face him, her voice and his blending, mating, as sensual as anything they had done in their chambers, and more so. It was like making love for an audience, wicked and sensual. And she thrilled in it._

_His hair was silver-blonde, like moonlight and sunlight twined until there could be no difference, no dividing them again. His eyes enthralled her, one silver-blue, sharp as a whip and a perfect mirror of his sometimes-cynical nature. The other was deep, bottomless amber, so pure and inviting that it inspired trust, and confidence… Sarah knew better than to believe either, and loved Jareth both in spite of and because of them._

"_I wish I was your everything… " He took her phrase as he took her hand, bringing her flush against him, parrying her words with his own, deep tenor. "Oh Precious Girl you're my everything."_

"_I wish I didn't have to wish you here." And he replied, with a wicked twinkle in his eyes, "How can I make this any more clear?"_

_The audience swelled, crescendo, and it wasn't over yet. Sarah tugged away, playful, like a kitten intent on a mouse, or an injured bird. She liked the image, that perverse part of her that thrilled in his power and still insisted on fighting it._

_The guitar changed, faster than Dragon could have managed, and the bass too. Debbi would never have managed the key change. She had complained about it before. It was simple, James had said-- She frowned an instant at his name. James? But the music called, and Jareth's eyes were so very compelling… Nothing mattered but the call of the music and the hunger in her lover's eyes._

_She moved faster now, not strutting for the crowd, but moving for Jareth, his eyes hungry upon her, in passion, yes, but more than that. The desire wasn't purely physical any longer. Was a part of her shocked? That part that blanched at his touch a moment ago? No, no, she knew that her Jareth loved her with all of himself. It was silly to fear him, to doubt him._

_She climbed the stairs, tugging at her gown, showing him and the audience the long, lacy stockings that ended mid-thigh. It was a tease, delivered with a wink. A challenge he accepted, following slowly like the predator he was._

"_Here I am, here I am, bold and brave, without a plan. Come my King, sweep me away, but have me back before the day… Before the day is through. Before your Wicked little Queen is tired of you…"_

_He pursued slowly, and she could tell by the look on his face that he didn't really like the song, or at least the message implied in the lyrics. She swished the long train at him again, tossing her hair like a movie starlet. It was enough to make him move faster._

"_You never come to me, you never answer when I call. Did you mean those words you said, or were they just painted dreams after all? And how I craved to see your face and feel your touch… but you can't hear me anyways, and I think I've said too much…"_

_The audience thrilled in the chase, and it made her recall that first night, the first time she had performed in front of the audience. She recalled how thrilled Tyler had been, how nervous Debbi-- She scowled, the words lost for a moment. The next verse escaped her, and Jareth caught her, his hand barely touching hers, his fingers running over her palm as she jumped two stairs, not sure any longer if her escape was a tease._

"_I can hear you, Sarah-mine. I can hear you, and I always could." He held her hand much firmer, his eyes sincere, truthful. Memories flooded over her, and she knew without prompting that they weren't memories, but promises of what would come. Promises he made to her._

"_Don't leave me." It was a command, but a plea as well. Jareth was asking, pleading, in fact, for a chance. Just one more chance--_

"_Don't leave me!" It was Toby, his small hand wrapped around hers. She smiled and looked down at him, her mitten not masking the tremble in his small hands. The other children were all busy with their parents, but Toby didn't care if they watched. He didn't want to go to school, didn't want to leave Sarah._

_She knelt and smiled at him. "I'll never leave you, Tobes, I'll be back after class. I'll be around, no matter what. I promise." She winked at him, and he smiled a teary-eyed smile. She ran her mitten-covered hand over his silver-blonde locks. _

She stood, and found herself in the middle of Jareth's throne room, no longer in a lacey gown on stage, no longer in the frozen schoolyard.

"Welcome home, Sarah." She lifted her chin and smiled, uncaring of her nightgown and fuzzy socks. She would be damned if she let Jareth see her fears, and her doubts.

"Hello Your Sparkly-ness." She could hear the Goblins stop their snickering, and their prancing, and their general ruckus and hold their breaths in fear, awaiting their King's reply.

* * *

He was alone. It was very clear, and very plain. Tyler shivered, wishing for once that he had worn a flannel or something to bed the night before. Anything at all would have been better than a bare chest and a loose pair of pajama bottoms. Especially since he was now standing in the middle of a very dark, very moist forest.

He had no clue how he had gotten there, which to him was the worst part.

For Tyler there were only two options, survive and thrive, or fall short of expectations and fall to the wayside. There was no simple success or failure. He made it a point to be driven, to excel at everything he did. It was new to him, foreign and unwelcome, even, to be out of control. He was usually very careful about everything he did. He made calculated gestures, planned movements... This was nothing short of hectic, foolish floundering, and it frustrated the hell out of him.

He had never believed Sarah; what sane person would? But he knew that the fear held power over her, and as he had always believed, if you feared something, you gave it real power. Sarah must have had a good amount of terror to have enough power to conjure this place into being. There was a side of him, the same side that had stood before the gate, that knew this wasn't a hallucination. This wasn't a game. This was real, no matter how little sense it made to him. He knew he had to accept it, and move on. Excel. There was no other option.

He trudged forward, his feet making slurping noises in the still-moist earth as he walked. The flora and fauna was simple, long slimy green vines and tall, tall trees were everywhere. Smaller, darker green foliage were just as frequent, though only about his height. It made visibility almost null, and identifying the locations of the rest of his friends almost impossible. If the same thing had happened to them, they were all doomed. Tyler, at least, had a chance. He knew how to survive on his own.

Memories of the years spent fending for himself in the desert and the urban jungles were squarely pushed away as he focused on the only thing that he allowed to matter: survival.

The roaring was deafening, and sudden, like a blare from a trumpet at close proximity to one's ear. Tyler didn't jump, but he did fall into a crouch. He would have literally killed for his knife, the one he had foolishly left in his boot, by his bed.

There was nothing. It was just another empty place of green and brown, moist, blending shadows and foliage. There was something there, wasn't there? The ringing in his ears agreed.

He turned slowly, his muscles tensed, his teeth bared. He didn't know what cause the reactions he felt stirring inside, but the fight or flight mechanism in him was doing strange things to his pulse, his heartbeat. It was smothering, and yet enthralling. Liberating. He heard the soft footfalls this time, and turned to face the darkness that was forming. When it stopped and congealed, like oil grouping in water, it was a man's form.

A tall, well-muscled man, like himself. Not fooled, he stayed crouched, at the ready. His fighting lessons hadn't come form some dojo, he didn't have to carry certifications for his hands, but all the same Tyler was at ease in himself, and his strength. The fire inside him swelled, one he knew well. The demon was hungry.

"Welcome back, Dragon." The voice was masculine, smooth, and comforting. And more disturbing than anything else, it was familiar.

"I don't know you, and I don't know this place." He narrowed his deep brown eyes, trying to see more of the man than shadow and shape. "My name isn't Dragon, either, it's--"

"Tyler?" The man chuckled, moving slowly forward, as though he could sense the fierce desire to defend in the younger man's pose. He halted no more than five feet away, his form and features clear. Striking. "I am Laereth, Labyrinthine for Shadow. And you are Tyledriais, meaning Dragon, in the same tongue and by the same giver."

Tyler eased up a little, his feet squelching. It was a foolish move, but one he didn't think he would regret. "You don't know me. I don't know you."

"Who are you trying to convince, Dragon, me? Or you?"

And damn them both, Tyler thought, because he no longer knew.

* * *

_He laughed, his blue eyes alight with merriment. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he gave chase. Her squeal of mock-terror only made him chuckle as he followed her darting movements._

_Her orange hair gave her hiding spot away, but Harris didn't so much as look at the old tree, her obvious hiding place. No, he wandered farther out towards the lake, and at the last minute spun, seizing her around the middle._

_She laughed deep in her chest, and didn't fight. They snuggled for a moment, her head upon his chest, and his eyes closed. The sunlight poured down on the clearing, the water a crystal blue, the sky a shade deeper. The trees were lush and green, even as the grass was. Flowers bloomed everywhere, inviting to the eye, their scent pleasing to breathe._

_Deborah was in heaven._

_She knew this man beneath her. She didn't know his name, but her soul knew him. She had held him in dreams, spoken with him about her fears, her joys, her jealousies, her vanities, her talents, her woes… and he always listened. He always shared a tale in return, always loved her, no matter what._

_She had dreaded the thought that he was a dream, someone she made up to ease the pain of being alone. James had teased her about it for months, until she broke down in tears. He had apologized then, but it didn't matter, the seed of doubt had grown in her. Now though, now she knew it was no dream. It was real, and so was he._

_She opened her light-brown eyes, and looked up, eager to meet his. As if sensing her need, he looked down at her, and smiled. He held her tighter, his frame perfect for holding her, making her feel dear and cherished. "I love you." The whispered words shouldn't have mattered, since she had told him every moment of every night with her eyes and heart and soul. But it seemed that they did._

"_I-I love you too." And he meant it. Pleased, she closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into his chest._

Hoggle was in hell.

He knew from the moment he set eyes on the little mortal that his life was over, but he didn't understand what manner of end he would meet. He had reached out into the mortal realm only once, on accident. Jareth either hadn't found out, or hadn't cared enough to exact revenge for it.

She had been there, waiting, her mind and heart open to any who cared to reach out. And reach out he had. On accident, of course. Cowardly little Hoggle would never, never have done something like that on purpose!

Harris, on the other hand, Harris the young man who had been wished away so long ago… he would have without qualm. And so it was Harris that Deborah spoke with night after night. It seemed that once the connection was made, it was steadfast. Unbreakable.

When Sarah had stumbled into the Labyrinth Hoggle had been drawn to her light, her spirit. She reminded him of Deborah. After she had left the Underground it became harder and harder to keep in touch with Sarah and not ask about the mortal world that he had been forced out of. He was eager to know about the world Deborah lived in.

With her head on his chest--his mortal, human chest--he could understand Jareth a little better. Mortal women were amazing creatures, bewitching and exhilarating. Trouble, part of him shouted, but it was Hoggle, not Harris. And with her, he was Harris. He was bold, carefree, and in love.

When he spoke the words it was without doubt, an with full conviction. He loved her, and it would be the death of him, knowing that when she looked at him in the waking world, she wouldn't know him. To her he would always be a wrinkled, shriveled Dwarf. A shade of himself long lost.

And all the bags of jewels in all of the Seven realms wouldn't change that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry it's taken me almost two weeks for this last chapter, but I made it a little longer to make up for the wait :) Again, please review, because if you don't then I'm writing this for myself, and really don't see the point... thank you to all of my faithful reviewers, you are very, very appreciated. I hope you like where I'm headed, 'cause just like the Goblins and the bus driver, I'm gonna take you for a ride, for a little while longer at least :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, or any of the characters or scenes that may have been quoted. The only original items in this story are the characters I added from my own mind, and the situations and places that I created to add to Jim Henson's wonderfully warped little Labyrinth.

**Chapter Eight:**

They all waited with bated breath, Goblins and Dwarves and elves and Fae, all within hearing distance, in fact, and some of the occupants of the Labyrinth could hear rather well.

"Did you just refer to me as…." His pause was languid, one winged brow rising in question. "… your sparkly-ness?" Oh gods above, the haughty, condescending arrogance in that voice!

Sarah tilted up her chin in defiance, her hair falling back over one shoulder, giving her a regal appearance as well. "So, you can hear. Glad to see that your bad taste in clothing hasn't affected your hearing." It was a pathetic barb she knew, but it was enough.

She--and likely everyone else in the Labyrinth-- was taken aback when he let out a musical chuckle, deep and heartfelt.

"Well well, Sarah-mine, that was rather sad, wasn't it?" He leaned forward in his throne, uncrossing his legs, and leaning on his elbows to look down at her. He was wearing a loose white shirt, as he had been in the daydream, and signature tight black fitted riding pants. He, even as they intently drank the other in, was tapping the matching riding crop against the cuff of his high black boots in contemplation.

She broke the visual hold first. "I didn't think so." It came to her then, something she should have been thinking about from the beginning. "Where are they?"

"I haven't the slightest clue as to whom you are referring." But the cat-and-mouse grin he gave her said otherwise. It sent a shiver down her spine, and Sarah straightened her back to combat it.

"Debbi. And Tyler, and James-- and Ludo! And Sir Didymus and--"

He waved her concerns off with a flippant wave of his gloved hand. "They haven't woken from their dreams yet."

Her face became thunderous and she advanced on him, her fury making her green eyes light up and color rise to her pale cheeks. She couldn't know how it pleased and intrigued the Goblin King. "You have no right to bespell them! They don't belong to you, they belong to me! They're not your subjects!"

That brought laughter to Jareth's lips, and he let it loose once more. He hadn't laughed this much since… since she had bested him, years ago. "Foolish girl, you don't know what has happened, do you? You're here, and you're mine. And since they are yours, your handmaiden, your champion, your knight…" He spat the last with utter distaste. "…Well they are mine, in turn, just as you are."

"I don't belong to you, Goblin King, you have no--" He shot to his feet, startling her, halting her words. He approached swiftly, crossing their distance in two self-assured strides. Sarah fought the appreciative desire to inspect him from head-to-toe again. She was furious, but he was, as he had been to her as a woman-child, enthralling. That much hadn't changed.

He reached out, cupping her chin and forcing her to meet his mismatched eyes, even when she thought to turn from him. "Tell me again, looking into my eyes, that I have no power. If you can, I'll believe you, and set you free. But first!" He halted her spill of words, rolling his wrist and materializing a crystal in the same, smooth motion. "First you will have to understand a few things."

Her eyes narrowed, but she looked to the crystal anyway, knowing that fighting Jareth in his own domain was fruitless. She saw Ludo first, his large body cuddled close around a large rock, somewhere in the middle of a red-sand desert. The scene faded, and she saw a glimpse, a small tease of herself and Jareth, their hands clasped, their faces tilted close. It was enough, and when she would have turned away from the terrifyingly personal image, it shifted again.

Debbi was lying in the shade of a tree, her head on the chest of a dark-haired youth. The young man was handsome enough, until the scene shifted, and Sarah's breath caught. The young man was no longer that at all, a young man. No, he was Hoggle, his gnarled, wrinkled hands stroking her friend's orange hair with tenderness, his blue eyes all that remained the same.

She shot her eyes to Jareth's, only to see he was surprised as well. It helped her a little, to see the confusion marring his usually arrogant face. It was fleeting, that lapse in his mask, and when she got tired of waiting for an explanation, she turned back to the crystal. It had shifted again.

Tyler was bare-chested in the middle of a forest, similar and so different from the one she had ventured through. Before him was someone so like him that they could have been brothers. There was nothing too interesting about that scene, and as soon as she grew bored with it, it changed again.

The crystal shifted, fading from midnight blue to opaque, off-white and veiled. She barely made-out the tilt of James' head, that cocky smirk he was so free with, and the matching tilt of Sir Didymus' head bent close in conspiracy. It was only shades and outlines, but it was enough.

The crystal faded out of being.

"There, now you know that they are safe. Does it ease your struggles?" Sarah jerked free of his loose embrace, uncomfortable with his proximity. "I see it does not. Let me ask, Sarah, have you wondered why you're here?"

"Only a thousand times. Only someone with power over me could have wished me here, wished us all here, and I didn't do that. I'm not a child, no one else has sway over my life… you can't take me without a wish!" She didn't know why she was so sure of the fact. After all, she had just told him the truth of the matter. She hadn't wished herself here, and there was no one else who could.

The Goblin King tilted his head, his hair caching the light, even as he clucked his tongue in disapproval. "For someone who knows so little of the rules, you speak them with such conviction." He walked slowly back to his throne, sitting slowly. "There is always _someone_ who can wish us away. Whether we choose to give them power or not."

"Who?" But even as she asked, she knew. There was only one person who could have wished her away. There was only one person who had made a wish, and he was still trapped in his crystal-dream, too far away to demand an answer from. "James? He has no power over me, either."

Her careless statement made the Goblin King smile in a way that showed all of his teeth. Sounds came then, flashes of light, the sound of glass breaking, and screaming. It was distant at first, but it grew louder and louder, and soon she had to cover her ears to block it out. Last came a half-breathy, half-pleading cry from James himself, though he was nowhere about. It hurt the most, like a physical blow. And then the sound was gone, and she was in the embrace of the Goblin King, her sworn enemy.

"No, Precious girl, he doesn't have any power over you. Not any more." And though she knew she should fight, she knew that he had used her dreams like weapons to keep Toby, and that he was cruel and sharp and arrogant, he snuggled into his chest, his warmth. Because in his arms she didn't feel so desperately like she had just lost the other half of her light.

* * *

He had been riding the charger with a remarkable aptitude, if Sir Didymus was to be the judge. The young Knight had shown himself to be canny with a blade, though more for show than anything else. He had shown an uncommon wit for Above grounders, his mind working in a logical fashion that would have made Sarah proud. Yes, James was her self-proclaimed Knight, and as such, he would only court the favor of his Queen, and not his King. It wouldn't do to garner King Jareth's displeasure, Sir Didymus amended to himself, but it was no longer a matter of His Majesty's agreement or disagreement. Sarah had accepted him, and Sir Didymus could find nothing severely lacking in his young protégée.

The boy seemed rather content sitting in the barracks with the other men, talking with them about the lay of the land and the campaigns that Her Highness, the Queen, was going to send them on. Oh, Sir Didymus knew it was just a Crystal-dream, because his senses were indeed keen and his blood resistant to illusion, but James did not. He felt a little sorry for his brother-in-arms.

Especially when Queen Sarah entered. It wasn't the Lady herself, no, but rather what James had created of the scene. He almost felt ashamed for being present to view the boy's thoughts, his desires, and whatever darkness the crystal-dream was offering.

"_My Queen." Even as the others flowed to their knees before her, James had been the first. His head was downcast, but still he knew that she was paused before him, as she usually did. She smiled that soft Sarah-smile, the one that broke his heart every time, and shook her head. He never knew whether in pity or indecision, but it truly didn't matter. He awaited his orders._

"_My Knight. Rise, and hear what your Queen has to say." He stood slowly, his eyes trailing over the silken length of the soft lavender gown she wore, taking in the cream lace at the wrists and throat that made her look delicate and powerful at once, in opposite reserves. Her ebony hair was bound in a single loose braid, locks spilling around her porcelain face. It made her green, green eyes so much larger._

"_Whatever your wish, it shall be my pleasure." Heated thoughts raced through his mind, sincere and impure at once. He dismissed them, but she blushed and turned away, as though she had read them all even as he had. They were not all carnal, some were simply improper. Above his station. She knew he craved her touch, her love. And they both knew she could never grant it to him._

"_Sir James, I need you to leave me."_

"_Y-Your Highness?" His heart was breaking, his world rent in two._

"_You are unfit, and I do not care for your presence here any longer. Jareth was right, you're too weak, pathetic, really. And unfit to serve me. I want nothing you have to offer." Even as he saw her speak the words his heart refused to believe them. He felt no pride lost, no guilt, no embarrassment that the others were watching. He didn't care at all what they thought._

"_Sarah, all I want is to make you happy. Do you believe me? I need you to be happy. I love you." It was an earnest plea, his hand in hers, no matter how she tugged. "Please, just let me help you…"_

_She snatched her hand away, glaring up at him with distaste in her pretty features. "You're useless, James. Your love has no meaning. You have no power over me."_

The words struck him and knocked him out of his dreamlike stupor. Of course it wasn't real. The things that he had thought were memories, of barrack life, of Sarah's marriage and her coronation, of stolen moments with her in the moonlight--

"I see you're awake." The little fox-man smiled, coming over to where he was laying in bed. He sat in the chair at the bedside. "Crystal-dreams can be tricky things. I'm glad you found a way out."

"Do they always hurt?" James complained, rubbing his hand over the ache in his chest.

If he had hoped to get an explanation, or some form of support, then he was sorely mistaken.

"No." Sir Didymus replied shortly, tilting his head. He looked at the young man more thoroughly this time, and raised shaggy eye-brows. "You loved her very much."

"Love." He insisted, even as he rubbed the spot in his chest that felt like someone had punched him and left him with a hole. "Even though she doesn't love me back."

"Well, love can be a good thing for a Knight to have for his Lady. If you love her, you won't let any harm come to her. I'm rather glad to hear that, since your Lady is my Lady." James sat up and offered a sincere, if pained, smile to the fox-man.

"I guess that's all I can ask for, right? Her safety."

"And her happiness, Sir James. Happiness is just as important as safety." Sir Didymus nodded, uncaring that he had overheard the young man's conversation with dream-Sarah. The boy had a noble heart, and shouldn't feel any shame. "Our Lady is smart, Sir James. She will be happy, no matter what she has to do."

If James thought it was odd to hear the fox-man say it, he didn't show it. If anything he wondered why it taken him so long to come tot hat same conclusion. "So… Where are we?"

* * *

"_Please… please don't leave me." She stirred restlessly upon his chest, and Hoggle soothed her. His soft, mortal hands were still odd to see, but it was worth it, knowing that she liked him this way. She loved him._

"_I won't leave you. I'll stay as long as I can." His voice was deep, soothing, and Debbie eased back to smile into his face. Except, when she looked down at him, her smile faded, and her eyes grew wide._

"_You-you're not--" She drew away, her face a mask of terror and confusion. "You horrid little creep! What have you done with him?!" Her voce was shrill, and Hoggle tilted his head, confused. What did she mean? She couldn't be talking to him… could she?_

_He looked at his hands again, and realized the harsh truth. His love was indeed screaming at him, glaring at him in disgust and fear. He had known it would come, but the harsh reality of it was so much worse that he thought he might cry. No, there would be time for that later. He could only draw into himself and ignore the pain in him that ran deeper than anything else he knew._

"_You aren't too good a sight neither, missy, and don't you go accusin' me of nothin'." He backed up, expecting to hit the tree they had been resting under, but it never came. The sky grew dark, and the forest by the lake became a shore, the lake a vast, yawning ocean._

"_You took him, you monster! What games are you playing?" Deborah glared at him, cinnamon eyes heated in fury. She crossed her arms, and shook. At first he thought it was in anger, until he saw the moisture in her eyes. Until he realized that her arms weren't crossed in anger, but that she was really holding herself, trying to keep her fear inside._

"_Don't do that…" His tone was pleading. It was a tone Harris knew, not Hoggle. There had been no use for it as the gruff Dwarf gardener of the Labyrinth. "Don't cry, Deborah."_

"_How do you know my name? Who are you?"_

"_I'm--" He stopped the eager bubble of truth that wanted to float off his tongue. No, she didn't need to hear that her handsome, strong love was really just a shrunken, ugly, cowardly Dwarf. "I'm... no one." He seemed deflated, but in her distress Debbi accepted it as common. Maybe, just as she had lost Harris, he had lost someone. Maybe she was being too quick to judge._

"_Where are we? We aren't in the woods now."_

"_We never were in the woods." His voice was miserable, and he knew why. It was a crystal-dream. Damn Jareth! This was the cruelest game yet. "This is a crystal-dream. You'll wake up when you realize--" And she was gone, apparently having realized that it wasn't real, and she had a purpose outside of it. Hoggle, on the other hand, decided to plop himself down at the base of a small rise and watch the waves ride in and crash for a few minutes longer._

_Maybe now he could cry. There was no one to see his tears but the sea birds so high above, and maybe they would mistake it for salty sea-spray. And if they didn't, what did it matter? She was gone._

* * *

"They're all almost awake love, come now, you've rested long enough."

His voice stirred her senses. It was familiar, and it brushed over her like soft velvet on warm skin. Sarah snuggled into his heat like a kitten. He smiled above her head, a gloved hand running over and through her dark waves of hair.

Curled together as they were on his throne, Jareth could no longer feel his toes. It was a rather interesting position, but one that he wouldn't trade for the world. She fought consciousness, and he didn't blame her at all. She had just lost the other half to her light, and some mortals took it harder than others. He made the silent vow to himself that she would never regret it. He would love her enough, he would give her enough and show her enough, that she would never think twice about what she might have had.

The temptation to slip off his glove and touch her skin with his own was wild within his blood, but it was a pleasure he would have to deny. No, he wouldn't even kiss her until he was sure of her feelings for her. It might be foolish or prideful, but he needed to know what she felt before he reveled his heart. And he was still very unsure of his mortal Queen.

The moment his skin touched hers she would be able to feel the echo of his emotions. It was a gift the Fae had, something that was in their blood. It would tell her of his love and desire, and he had no intentions of making the declaration first.

Resolutely he leaned back in the large throne, wishing for a free hand to conjure with. A larger throne would do well. Or a bed-- No, not yet. Soon, but not yet. Her entourage was waking, and they would be in pursuit f her soon enough. He couldn't very well be interrupted in bed with her, now could he? No, that simply wouldn't do. He never had cared for interruptions.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she dreamed. For all the tricks he played and all of the cruel, callus things he had done to get her here, he didn't feel any less pleasure at her presence. Oh, she would pay for her abandonment, her rejection, her cruelty, and her challenges. Most of all, the challenges. Just not now. He needed to appease himself first, and he did that by touching her, keeping her close, and cherishing her. As he had offered to so many long years ago.

Only the Dragon, the Rock-singer, and his Gardener-turned-prince still slept, and they would wake soon enough. Until then he was content to hold his chosen, his Queen, and be grateful for the opportunity the Gods had given him.

**Author's Note:**

I got this chapter out really fast, mostly because I have been sick and haven't had anything else to occupy my time :) All right well please please review, it really helps me keep going. What do you think about Sarah/Jareth at the end? Or Hoggle and Debbs? If you have an opinion or a question about ANYTHING please please ask, ok?

Also, I had someone tell me that they were confused... Italics were used in the last two chapters to represent crystal dreams. Those who were not in a dream were usually residents of the Labyrinth and partially immune to the dream spell, like Sir Didymus, and in some places even Tyler. Don't think I've forgotten about Dragon, I swear I haven't :) I hope that cleared some things up for you.


End file.
